


The Evolution of Emotion

by CelticLady



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Rights, Androids, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthropology, Artificial Intelligence, Awkward Kissing, Complete, Data's Emotion Chip (Star Trek), Dirty Talk, Emotional awakening, Eventual Romance, Existentialism, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, First Contact, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Game of Thrones References, Healing, Humanity, Jealousy, Lime, Lore (Star Trek) Being an Asshole, Loss, Not a Mary Sue, Not everything is what it seems, Other, Passion, Pining, Poetic, Provocative, Reader Insert-No physical descriptions, Reader-Insert, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-smut, Sex in Space, Sexual Tension, Steamy, Sultry, Technobabble, The Borg, Top Gun (1986) References, Unconventional Relationship, Will they or won’t they, best of both worlds, philosophical, reader POV, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticLady/pseuds/CelticLady
Summary: Final revised chapter posted!AU: Imagine a timeline where you serve on the USS Enterprise under the legendary Jean-Luc Picard. While there, you experience personal discoveries, successes and yes, even challenges and failures. But you also develop meaningful relationships. In particular, your burgeoning friendship with the Second Officer, Data, is interesting. Understanding humans and other cultures has always been your strong suit but the android is an anomaly. In your differences, you begin to lean on each other and, over time, it seems to evolve into something more.But, wait, is that even possible?Little do you know that the android is going through some self-discoveries, too.This is my first ST inspired fic -- inspired bystrangeworks'"Inquiry, Captain"andCerephone's"Alternative Medicine."Rated for language, mature themes and sexual content.Warning:Tackles potential themes associated with the line of duty/work and life events, such as loss, injuries, death, post-traumatic stress, fertility, and healing.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek) & Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek) & Reader, Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 80
Kudos: 114





	1. “First Contact”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/gifts), [strangeworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/gifts), [starvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvixen/gifts), [reylo4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo4ever/gifts), [Galaxsphere347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/gifts), [HauntedHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedHotdog/gifts), [Lasernahrwal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasernahrwal/gifts), [InsanelyCapricornus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyCapricornus/gifts), [PainfullyPaile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfullyPaile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inquiry, Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960884) by [strangeworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks). 
  * Inspired by [Alternative Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131387) by [Cerephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/pseuds/Cerephone). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place around/inspired by the events in TNG’s S1/E23 - The Skin of Evil
> 
> Note: My sincerest of apologies to those that were following this story to only see it disappear! It's a long (and kind of funny) story, but I won't bore you with the details haha. Thankfully I save things!! It'll take me a bit to restore the chapters but we're on our way on being back up. Unfortunately, I don't think we will be able to bring back any comments, bookmarks or kudos. :( Makes me so sad!!!
> 
> Reference: Story first published on AO3 from 08/2020 - 10/2020.

Tasha Yar’s death sent shockwaves throughout the Enterprise.

It wasn’t like death, as inevitable as it was, was shocking in their line of work. And as heartless as that sounded, truthfully, at some point every officer and crew member onboard would experience the loss of life. If they hadn’t encountered such loss from previous assignments, then they were bound to be exposed to it at some point. It was just a matter of when.

They were, after all, drilled to anticipate it. That was what Starfleet did; they prepared you for the potential for it, for everything really. You were thrust into the possibility of that and numerous other things every single damned day.

But there were things in place to minimize the risk, though some would argue against the rigidness of it at times. Protocols were created to streamline how to handle scenarios, but sometimes finesse was needed to tackle unforeseen variances that each unique situation brought forward. That certain finesse sometimes became the difference between success and failure and it set apart individuals in peculiar ways.

That essentially was a part of your job — to study behaviors in situations like those. To find out if protocols were adhered to and if there were any deviations that brought forward disastrous outcomes.

And death was most certainly a disastrous outcome.

People did not expect to lose their Chief of Security in such an abrupt and senseless way. And, in that senselessness, brought a heightened awareness of their own mortality.

You too were rattled by it, if you had to be honest. It wasn’t like you were Tasha’s biggest fan either, but you always envisioned her going out with a fight. Ever since the news of the death came, you recalled your terse encounters with her like a movie reel in your mind. The woman was curt, sometimes verging on the lines of being rude and a little full of herself, but you always imagined that manifested out of necessity based off her experiences. She came from a difficult background and she was a survivor. She was strong and the men of the ship seemed to gravitate towards her because of it.

She wasn’t even thirty human years old. She was a Lieutenant and Security Chief and had a bright future ahead of her.

And now she was gone. Her strong light, extinguished.

“How goes it, Lieutenant L/N?” The smooth voice of Commander William Riker caught your attention, pulling you from your thoughts. You swiveled slightly on the chair you were sitting on, turning away from the terminal before you and smiled politely towards him. His blue eyes were warm but you knew that he was probing for something.

He was, after all, leading that particular away mission.

As a mission specialist, it was your duty to delve in the specifics of certain missions beforehand and after the fact, to coordinate resources and to gather logs and reports and consolidate pertinent data for Starfleet. Your job was to make your Captain look good and to anticipate any pushbacks. Your work needed to be beyond reproach. With an extensive background in the social sciences, you were well accustomed to various cultures and behaviors. This made you a natural for this type of work because you thought in ways and angles that others did not necessarily see or explore.

Sometimes people loved you for it and sometimes they loathed you but, like Tasha, you had a bright future as well.

“Commander,” you nodded in greeting. “I’ve been able to successfully pull the away team’s official logs, yours included, and formed an overview of events on Vagra II. I have noted the order to quarantine the planet and supplied copious details regarding Armus. I have also keyed in specifics with added organization that will allow easy accessibility and readability for our superiors. In addition to that, I put together a proposal for data integration. This should help should a similar… encounter… happen in the future.”

The First Officer knew you would do all these things. You knew it wouldn’t really answer his question but you didn’t particularly care either.

“You almost sound like a Vulcan when you say that,” he quipped, the corners of his lips upturning.

There was that Riker charm.

You gave a small laugh to appease him. “Should I be flattered?” you asked, though deep inside you wanted to smack him for such a comment. You weren’t offended per se, but it could be interpreted as speciesist in nature. It wasn’t exactly professional to make remarks like that.

“What do you say we have dinner after you finish up your shift, Y/N?” he leaned against the wall near you, still smiling.

Oh dear.

“If I didn’t know any better, Commander, I would say you’re asking me out on a date,” you replied softly with a quirk of the mouth, turning back to your work.

He wasn’t deterred.

“A woman like you? Of course I am.”

His reputation was developing a life of its own on the ship already but you knew that he had ulterior motives… well, other than having a little fun. He wouldn’t pass on the chance of getting you in between his bedsheets. He was an opportunistic male, after all. Flirtations and casual hook-ups were his thing. No, he wanted more than that. He wanted to get your thoughts on the mission before presenting them to the Captain and reporting them beyond. You weren’t exactly interested but didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings and you did not want to face potential adverse... effects… due to rebuffing his advances, even if it was technically harassment.

Even after all this time, women were still dealing with that shit.

Tact was needed for an interaction like this.

“Now, Commander, as tempted as I may be, I have a lot of work still on my plate. The Captain needs this ready by tomorrow at 1600 hours and I still need to connect with a few crew members — particularly Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi, Commander Data and Lieutenant Worf,” you said with a somewhat strained smile.

“Lieutenant Worf? Why?” his eyebrows raised, eyes sparkling, searching. He pushed himself from the wall and folded his arms. You recognized it immediately as defensive body language.

“Well, the Captain made him Acting Security Chief. It’s standard procedure to gain his input as well, especially in terms of a conclusion for my report.”

Nevermind the fact that there was some ship’s gossip involving Yar and Worf. They were scandalous, unsubstantiated rumors. Of course those details would never make their way into the report, obviously, but the word was that the two were more than comfortable in a personal way.

You didn’t place much stock in rumors. Knowing all kinds of social theories, including gossip theory, you knew that this type of behavior, while maddening at times, was to be expected in situations like these. It served almost as a tool to bond groups of individuals together, albeit in a crude way.

Truth was subjective anyway, at least in the eyes of living creatures.

“Ah,” was all the man could muster before leering at you again. You felt your skin crawl a little. “You sure you don’t have time? I could introduce you to a great Risian meal that is now being offered at Ten Forward…”

That grin of his. Ugh. Risa. He went there. You gave a soft, nervous chuckle.

“…as much as I would, Commander, I have a lot of things to tidy up here. Thank you for the offer, though. Maybe a raincheck,” you offered politely.

That seemed to satisfy him, at least for now.

“Okay then. Keep up the good work, Lieutenant. I look forward to seeing your final report,” was all he said with a wink and a little more flattery before departing.

Good grief, even if you were educated in social elements sometimes they did annoy and baffle you. Though, you would have to admit to yourself that you, at times, would overthink things just a little. Pushing away your irritation, you plunged back into your work for a little while longer. When your neck started to ache you decided to stand and stretch. It was then that you noticed the time on the chronometer and realized that several hours had passed; it was getting late and you hadn’t eaten, and you were starting to feel somewhat light-headed.

After locking your work station, you pushed away reluctantly and made your way into the corridor and walked towards the turbolift. When the doors slid open, you noticed a presence with unusual goldish-colored eyes that immediately fixated on you.

“Lieutenant,” the android greeted and you smiled simply as you boarded the lift.

“Commander,” you acknowledged with a small nod, facing forward. “Ten Forward,” you called. The lift hummed in recognition of the command.

“I trust your reports are going smoothly. You will find my accounts to be most detailed,” he said, his tone all business. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was seeking verbal approval of his work. Did androids need their egos stroked? Did they even have egos?

Yeah, maybe you were overthinking that one a tad.

“Thank you, Commander. Yes, I do appreciate the level of detail but I have been meaning to touch base with you on a few things,” you replied and smiled back at him. “We can schedule a time, maybe in the morning?”

He tilted his head a little, his expression almost relaying a level of curiosity.

“Was my report not sufficient?”

Was that disappointment registering in his voice? You automatically just nodded your head.

“Oh... it was but I wanted to…,” how were you going to exactly word this, you thought, as you stumbled a bit. “Your final statement included a notation that seemed a little… personal. You’re experiencing an… emptiness because of the loss?”

You cringed at your lack of gently bringing that forward. The revelation in an official report surprised you, however, and you weren’t exactly sure of the meaning. It wasn’t exactly procedure to ask him in the turbolift but he ventured there first.

“Affirmative. Is it not to be expected? When a member of the crew is no longer there, there is an emptiness in the form of the spot they leave behind.”

“I thought androids did not experience emptiness,” you grinned a little at him, turning somewhat to face him.

“I do not experience any ‘feelings,’ if that is what you are implying. However, I am aware when there is a change in the crew.”

“Of course,” you eyed him a little too suspiciously. Commander Data was an anomaly to you. He was an android; not a living creature, at least not like you. You were used to all kinds of cultures and behaviors, so maybe you were thinking about this in a completely wrong way. “I know you served with her on the bridge extensively so I imagine that… ‘change in crew’… is a little more pronounced to you than others, since your day to day is altered from its previous state of normalcy.”

“I would agree with your assessment, Lieutenant L/N.”

“Did you have any interactions with her outside of that?” you asked as the lift stopped, its doors parting to your destination. You sighed. “I’m sorry, we can talk more in the morning.”

“I am not sure I understand your question,” he answered, deciding to step into the corridor with you. Did he seem eager to talk about this?

“Are you going to Ten Forward too?” you asked, glancing around.

“I wish to continue the conversation. I am happy to accompany you there,” he said, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Oh, umm, okay.”

“Your question, Lieutenant. Might you be able to clarify?” he urged as he kept in pace with your stride. You chuckled internally on his insistence, enamored slightly by it.

“What I mean to ask was, did you have any interactions with her outside of a professional capacity, outside of the bridge?”

He seemed contemplative as you both walked through the entrance of Ten Forward. You made your way over to a replicator with him following. As you called your order, you watched him process your question. Was he struggling with an answer? You hadn’t had many extensive encounters with the android, but wasn’t Data the type to just utter a factual response? Sometimes these responses would be rather verbose and would bring frustration for some.

“We did have encounters and conversations outside of the bridge but I do not see the relevance,” he said coolly in his usual neutral tone of voice.

After your order materialized, you scooped it up gingerly and led the way over to an empty table.

“I was just trying to ascertain your relationship since your statement, as I said before, seemed to have stemmed from a… personal place,” you said as you stirred your hot plate of food.

“I am sorry. Again, I do not understand the significance,” he said with a curious stare.

“It’s okay, Commander,” you laughed a little, taking a bite of your food. “It’s not a big deal. I will not make the notation in my report anyway. Starfleet however does evaluate morale within the crew to sort of formulate the longer lasting repercussions in those group dynamics… you know, psychology and working relationships.”

“I was not aware that the details on such events would be so granular,” he said thoughtfully.

“Well it’s not like they do a psych eval every time something like that happens but certain phrasing in statements does trigger deeper investigations — at times,” you said in between bites.

“Lieutenant Yar trusted my silence on the matter but we did have one intimate encounter,” he deadpanned and you almost choked on your food.

“Umm… you what?”

“She instigated coitus and I complied,” he said again, his voice just droning with facts like he didn’t just drop some tantalizing gossip.

You couldn’t help it. “…but… I thought her and Lieutenant Worf were… and you’re an android and…”

“I am unaware of the nature of her relationship with Lieutenant Worf. However, I am anatomical, fully functional and programmed in multiple techniques…”

You raised your hand for him to stop.

“That’s… that’s okay. I really don’t need to know anymore,” you said pushing away your plate. The android noticed a change in you and the corners of his mouth simulated a frown.

“Did I say something that was considered offensive?”

“No, no… it’s just…” you sighed. You hadn’t anticipated him saying something like that. You never thought of the senior-ranking officer, an android, in an explicitly sexual way. Knowing this detail left you feeling a little awkward and, admittedly, somewhat sorry for him. Why on Earth would Tasha initiate sex with him? You were obviously missing something but you didn’t know if you really wanted to find out more — not even for the report’s sake. 

“If you would like, I can give you a full account of that encounter so you can better process the context and details of my… situation,” he said. “I am unaware of the human nuances you mention, as I do not have any emotions, but I am happy to provide that information if it may offer clarity to my logs.”

“Really, it’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it anymore,” you groaned, noticing the approach of Commander Riker from above Data’s head. The man tugged on his tunic as he descended on your table with an almost predatory look.

“Made it to Ten Forward after all, Lieutenant? And, with company I see?”

Commander Data blinked in what appeared to be confusion, glancing between you and the First Officer. Your mouth was agape, still processing the details that the android entrusted you with. You didn’t really have it in you to tackle either of these issues at the moment.

“Lieutenant L/N and I were just discussing the reports for Vagra II,” Data threw innocently towards the superior officer.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, that is so,” Data replied, directing his attention towards you for confirmation.

“As I said, I had follow-up I needed to do and I bumped into the Commander on my way here.” You didn’t know why you felt the need to explain yourself.

“Huh,” Riker stared.

What the fuck was his problem?

You had no idea what came over you in that moment. Maybe it was because you were burning the candle on both ends. Maybe you were just tired of the antics. Maybe it was the ‘news’ Data shared with you. Without thinking, you reached across the table and, with your hand resting gently on the android’s shoulder, you learned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. The sensation was odd. He didn’t return the kiss at first but his bottom lip moved ever so slightly as you pulled away. When you glanced up at Riker, his blue eyes were slightly turbulent.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to your… evening,” he uttered before exiting.

You watched him stalk away and let out a shuddering breath when his form was no longer visible.

“Are you in distress?” Data’s voice brought you back to your senses and a wave of embarrassment overcame you. The look in his eyes… you were mortified.

“Yes… I mean no. I’m… I’m sorry,” you ventured a glance at him and immediately regretted it. He was looking at you with what appeared to be concern. “I shouldn’t have… done that. My apologies, Commander.”

“It is quite alright, Lieutenant L/N,” he said with no emotional undertones.

You couldn’t help but sigh and slam your eyes shut, unable to look at him. You just used the poor android to shake off the advances of Riker. What the hell? Your heart was beating a little wildly as you staggered to your feet. Data stood and reached out cautiously towards you. 

“No, I’m fine.”

It was then you decided that you needed a good night’s sleep. Yes, that’s what you needed. That would certainly do the trick. That and some distance from all of this.

“Good night, Commander,” was all you could muster as the heat rushed to your cheeks and you, too, made your hasty retreat.

This evening you offended two senior-ranking officers and no doubt the Captain would catch wind of the events. Your uncharacteristic actions might cost you dearly.

What you didn’t see was the way the android watched you as you left.

Unbeknownst to you, the kiss left something in his positronic brain. It sprung something forward, flickering something unusual. A new sensation, he uttered in wonder to himself. You had asked him about Lieutenant Yar and expressed an interest in his unique sense of loss. No one outside of the Captain had shown interest, truly. The whole situation had erupted a number of what would seem to be… malfunctions? System errors? Maybe?

He did not know. He was… intrigued.

He decided that he would seek you out again, if only to help him resolve the conflicting, perplexing things he was experiencing. Not that he thought you could solve them for him. No, he needed you to help him find it out himself.


	2. Closer Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter takes place around/inspired by the events in TNG’s S1/E23 - The Skin of Evil

Your palms always got a little damp when you had to present in the Captain’s Ready Room. The trick, you’ve found, was to just deliver your findings as quickly as possible, without pause or interruption – sometimes even without preamble. It oftentimes brought forward the illusion of composure and alleviated some of the anxiety.

“After examining all the logs and the data, Captain, I’ve concluded that Lieutenant Yar’s death was… for a lack of a better word… _unavoidable_. I don’t mean to sound insensitive either. The facts are this: we did not deviate from any procedure. We did everything right. In the end, there wasn’t anything we could’ve or should’ve done differently. My report outlines it all and gives ample supporting documentation. Given the sadistic nature of Armus, we were lucky to have walked away as successfully as we did, but I imagine we have you to thank for that.”

The smell of Earl Grey tea filled the room and you couldn’t help but think back on the night before, but those uneasy thoughts were easily quelled by the small smile on his face. Yes, appeal to his sense of ego, you thought to yourself. Though the truth of the matter was it really was _true_. 

“Very good, Lieutenant.”

Captain Picard’s praise was just what you needed to lift your spirits. He appeared thoughtful for a moment before reaching for the drawer at his desk. He pulled out and held a mahogany box in front of you, his thin lips still twisted in a proud looking smile. The subtle lighting gleamed off its slick surface. You paused, your breath leaving you momentarily.

“I think this is long overdue, Y/N. Your record has been exemplary. Your work here just affirms why I requested your reassignment to the Enterprise. It was hard dealing with Captain Vargus but he knew that our explorations would be right up your alley.”

He removed the lid of the box to show an onyx pip laying on top a bed of soft burgundy velvet. He was promoting you to Lieutenant Commander!

“Sir…” you were rendered speechless. He stood and motioned you to your feet. The older man took a few quick strides around his desk and affixed the extra pip to your collar.

“Congratulations, Commander.”

Commander L/N… it had a nice ring to it, you had to admit.

“Thank you, sir.”

Was this a dream?

“There’s more,” he said in his deep voice. “I’m promoting you to the bridge as Senior Mission Specialist and Third Officer. You will work intimately with the various departments and counsel me in affairs that Troi is unable to.”

Wait, what?!

You blinked, the air knocked out of you. Being assigned to the bridge was any officer’s dream. Gone were the days of you working in the dark, deep recesses of the ship. The only thing that made that pale in comparison was being promoted to the fourth highest-ranking officer on the ship.

Were you ready for this?

“Wow. I don’t know what to say, sir,” you said just above a whisper, completely in shock.

“You can say thank you, again, and then get things squared away. You start your new post at 0600 hours tomorrow,” he said cheerfully with a wink.

“Thank you, sir,” you nodded with a small smile. He waved his dismissal and as you turned to leave, he spoke once more.

“Oh and Commander…”

You glanced back at him.

“…let’s keep kissing other bridge officers to a minimum, okay? We don’t want to add to any ship’s gossip.”

There was a sort of playfulness in his words but you knew what he was referring to and it made you feel slightly sick.

“Of course,” you said with a faint smile and nod. At least he was letting you off easy but the point was clear; he knew what his officers were doing. That even meant Mr. Casanova himself, William Riker.

Oh, to be a fly on the wall.

Regardless, you did not tread those waters. He had promoted you and you were grateful because you worked hard for it. You fucking deserved it. A sort of warmth expanded in your chest as you stepped out of the Ready Room. As you did, you saw Data at the Operations terminal and Riker in the First Officer’s chair. Both were staring straight at you – yellow eyes, blue eyes. You felt a little awkward, which was made even worse by the Betazoid, Deanna Troi. She looked up from her station immediately with her disturbingly dark eyes and glanced between the three of you.

For fuck’s sake. Wasn’t that sort of a violation in privacy?

Bridge times were going to be grand, you thought to yourself as you walked with purpose to the turbolift.

***

“I believe congratulations are in order,” came the captain’s voice, stretching over the expanse of Ten Forward. He raised his glass. “To Commander L/N, our new Third Officer.”

His excitement was certainly genuine.

Officers raised their glasses to you and cheered. You smiled gratefully, your peaceful outward appearance belying the shell shock you still felt internally.

“Thank you.”

The crowd started to dissipate into small chattering groups and you took the opportunity to discreetly deposit your empty glass at the bar. Guinan paid you a quick grin as you reached for another glass of synthehol. As the El-Aurian scurried away to tend the Captain’s request of rounds, someone approached you from behind.

“One would think that you’re trying to drown away something.”

You turned to find the bright blue eyes of your First Officer. His countenance seemed storm-free enough. Was he trying to bring levity, you wondered?

“They’d be wrong. It’s a celebration, after all.” Your words were harsher than they intended to be. He immediately picked up on it.

“Look, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday,” he offered with sincerity.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

“If it’s any consolation, I know I can come across a little strong at times. We all have our quirks, our idiosyncrasies…”

Oh, that’s how he eloquently described his desire to bed whoever his cock pointed towards? Like a compass…

“…but at the end of the day, we have a duty,” he continued with a puff of his chest.

You considered him for a long moment before easing into a tentative smile.

“You are right, of course Commander. I look forward to a good working relationship,” you said with a nod of the head. “If you’ll excuse me…” You waved at the crowd and stepped away, shaking away the pungent smell of his aftershave.

Tomorrow was the start of your new journey. You were going to be there, on the bridge, to see all the action. You were going to be one of the first to encounter new species, to offer advice during First Contact scenarios, and assist with the assembling of teams and dissemination of vital information amongst crew. To boldly go, you mused to yourself. It was all you could ever ask for.

During your time serving Captain Vargus on the USS Phanes, you took on the roles of Science Officer (with your background in anthropology serving you as a more social and organizational director than a purely science-driven, anomaly-analyzing expert) and Assistant Operations Manager. The shift to the Enterprise as a Mission Specialist put together all your education and experiences into one role.

It prepared you for this.

As you contemplated your past and your future, you barely registered the approach of the ship’s Second Officer.

Data.

“Commander L/N.” His pale skin shimmered in the soft lighting.

“Sir…” you breathed out, caught off guard.

“I wanted to personally congratulate you on your promotion. It will be a pleasure to work closely with you,” Data said with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

_Fuck._

“Yes, I agree,” you nodded. “Thank you.”

“When you have time, I would like to discuss last night. Specifically…”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that,” you interrupted, pulling away from the thicker parts of the crowd and guiding him with a gentle tug of his arm towards the side.

“No apology is needed,” he said, looking a little confused as to why you were wanting to relocate.

“I was a little… overworked. I don’t have an excuse outside of that really but I assure you that it will not happen again.”

You had to look at the problem right in the face. You certainly didn’t want to jeopardize your working relationships or your new position.

“On the contrary, Commander, I found myself thinking of you after those events. I cannot explain it outside of my memory engrams storing it into long term banks. Your question regarding my sense of loss over Lieutenant Yar’s passing has left something unexpected… a positive association.”

Say what?

“I’m… I’m not sure if I understand,” you were the one muttering confusion this time, much like Data had queried over and over the night before. How could he positively associate anything after a death? After an unexpected, impromptu kiss?

You used him to get away from Riker!

“My internal systems have identified a positive association with you,” he said simply.

“I’m still not sure I exactly understand.”

For all your work in analyzing species and their unique behaviors and cultures, androids were a mystery to you. And Data – yeah, he was unique.

He offered a smile that seemed really mechanical. What this him trying to make you feel… comfortable? You would have to get used to these manufactured mannerisms. The simulations were a bit jarring.

“Your presence on the bridge will be noticed and I look forward to working with you.”

“Um, I feel the same way,” you managed.

He stared at you for a moment, studying you and tilting his head. His eyes roamed your face, your neatly styled hair. You became a little uncomfortable but, at the same time, his fascination and innocence was almost… endearing.

“You are a remarkable individual, Commander L/N,” was all he said before he stepped away.

You looked after him, stunned into silence. You watched as a group of officers surrounded him and laughed at his comments, his cluelessness to jokes, and how he gently and patiently responded to them with no malice.

Yes, you decided, this was going to be interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and this sets the stage for the next chapter: working with Data! Time for some one on one time! :) Engage!


	3. The Friendship Paradigm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by dialogue and Data’s reactions in TNG’s S4/E6 - Legacy

You didn’t like failure.

And, that’s what you felt like in that moment. Like a fucking failure.

As you rested on the biobed under the mercy of Doctor Crusher, you couldn’t help but ruminate over the events that had unfolded dramatically over the last few hours. It played over and over in your mind causing you to frown deeply. You were about to raise your arm to cover your eyes and shut out the world when a nearby medical tech told you to not move.

Your eyes burned with unshed tears.

It began as an uneventful stop to provide much needed medical supplies and rations to the lunar colony near Ularian IV. It was on the Enterprise’s way to Starbase 112; you were the closest ship in the vicinity. About two hundred humans called it home; they worked there, mining and processing precious minerals that the Federation would often engage in trade for. It had a troubling background, though. There were often disagreements between the miners and the processors. They were at odds regarding the pricing and the distribution of the refined products. To make matters worse, their provisions from Earth had been delayed by several months. Because of this, you… yes, you… you were given your first lead on an away mission.

“With your extensive background on group dynamics and success with having challenging conversations, you are the best fit for the mission,” was what the Captain had said.

Which meant that, while the Federation was on good terms with the colony, the distribution of supplies might become a complicated endeavor.

You were ecstatic, though. The prospect, the opportunity was momentous. You were given free-reign on choosing your team and you had decided on Worf, LaForge, and the Doctor. It all started out smoothly, which made you hopeful. The drop-off went great and your team was able to help in much needed ways. It was tame and routine.

Then things started to unravel.

There was a scuffle, some shouting and then a small explosion. And there you were, caught right in the disorientating melee between the two disputing groups. Fiery debris came raining down on you.

That ending wasn’t all that surprising though. The colony had been without supplies for far too long. They were desperate for immediate aid and felt that they needed to try and fight for the other’s share.

And, now you had some contusions, abrasions, a concussion and two broken ribs for your efforts.

“I am sorry, Commander,” Worf grumbled with regret in his dark eyes. He was a formidable presence, a Klingon raised by humans. His disappointment in not being able to protect you was evident but there wasn’t really anything, truthfully, he could’ve done to prevent it.

They all had taken the necessary precautions. You knew that this was a possibility. You weren’t to serve as mediator but you met the parties on neutral ground. You took the necessary steps to help mitigate tensions during the dissemination of supplies. As an ambassador of the Federation, you didn’t want to appear as if you were playing favorites either. Unfortunately, these things happened despite the inordinate level of planning involved beforehand.

“I’m fine so there’s nothing to be sorry about,” you grimaced as the dermal regenerator ran over the gashes on your arms. The process was relatively painless but the tugging, burning sensation was not something that was exactly comfortable either.

“She’ll need some rest, though,” the doctor’s voice was smooth yet firm, her eyes never leaving her ministrations. It was subtle hint, one not lost on the Klingon. He brusquely bid you farewell before moving quickly towards the exit.

“How long will I need to stay,” you sighed over the beeping machines, clearly unhappy over your situation.

“You’re fortunate it wasn’t more serious,” the other woman said in an almost mothering tone, no doubt picking up that you felt like this all was an inconvenience. “I’d like to observe you for the next 24 hours though.” She flipped her medical tricorder closed and glanced down at you with red-gold tendrils of hair brushing across her shoulders.

“I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I?” you questioned with a huff as two medical techs repositioned you. It originated more out of a place of self-pity than a jab to Crusher. The doctor gave you a look before she went on her merry way.

Just great.

You felt like a wreck. You were sticky from sweat and felt the trauma in your body, despite the magical healing powers of Starfleet’s medical wonders. The truth of the matter was the body still needed time to recuperate and a part of that _was_ rest. No technology could do that for you.

Defeated, you tried your best to tune out the world, quiet your mind and, eventually, allowed yourself to sleep.

***

“Are you fussing over me?”

You quirked an eyebrow towards the android who stood rigidly by your workstation on the bridge, his arms dangling lifelessly at his sides.

He replied with a blink and a tilt of his head. “Fussing would imply concern. While I am unable to technically feel the emotion of worry, your lack of presence on the bridge over the last 72 hours has impacted daily work schedules and routines. Additionally, if you are not yet completely healed, that will negatively alter your work performance and…”

You laughed and he looked at you quizzically.

“Did I say something that was considered amusing?” There was that usual neutral tone of voice.

“No, but you know Medical. The good doctor wouldn’t allow me to return to duty unless I was physically able to,” you smirked as you turned back to your work in a token attempt to show just how ‘okay’ you really were. His presence beside you still loomed. He did not show any signs of leaving.

“While that may be technically true, I have observed humans in the past returning to duty prematurely. They can, at times, display an adverse response towards their own recovery. I have witnessed this at least 68% of the time. That sample group is a good indicator on how accurate that statistic is. In my experience, this tendency has also negatively impacted their ability to work by at least 54%,” he said with no true outward expression.

His insistence on the matter puzzled you a bit. You scowled a bit under his scrutiny.

“This comes across as fretting though, Data,” you smiled a little at him to try and alleviate your own discomfort but, in some way, you just _knew_ he was right. _Damn him._

“I do not see how,” he replied calmly.

“Well, let me put it another way. These estimates come from your observations and not from any published scientific study, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

"In the past, how many occasions have you seen this... phenomena happen, total?”

”3,579.”

“And how many times have you shared your quantified and qualified observations to those individuals? The ones returning to duty too early for their time?”

He paused as he processed your question. His yellow eyes sparkled a bit before the corners of his mouth raised into a small curious smile. “Twice. Once to the Captain and the other to… Lieutenant Yar.”

"So, what's that, not even 1% of the time did you mention it to them?”

He just stared at you. Did he understand the significance?

“Mmmhmm,” you hummed with a self-satisfying smirk.

“Curious,” he said, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

“I think it’s quite obvious if you ask me. In your quest to understand humans and trying to more like them… us… I think you’ve picked up and are mimicking behavior, in your own unique way, without even realizing it.” Your face was bright with excitement.

“I do not know. My internal systems are unable to detect any… anomalies or unexpected variations, but I do run subroutines to help in daily interactions.”

“Did you incorporate this into any of your subroutines?” you asked.

“Unclear. It may have manifested itself. Your lack of presence on the bridge was noticed and that absence was made more pronounced as I now consider you a…,” he paused, his eyes meeting yours intently, “…friend.”

“Well, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” you teased light-heartedly. Truthfully, you were moved by his sincerity. In the android’s quest of exploring what made humans tick, he had found a sense of his own humanity. There was undoubtedly curiosity there, you found, that set him apart from other machines. Hell, even other humans! It was a self-awareness that yearned for more.

It was truly an admirable quality. He was constantly seeking personal growth.

“I do not understand. How can that be sweet? There is no glucose that…”

“It’s an… expression. Your response evoked an emotional response in me. It was perceived as being kind and it made me feel… missed. And valued. And I value your friendship,” you said.

Honestly, ever since you were promoted to the bridge of the Enterprise, Data had been kind and patient and, as Second Officer, he showed you the ropes as it were. His childlike wonder gained your trust quickly. Before long, it was like your faux pas, of kissing him, never happened. The moments you built together, of working in peaceful tandem and your burgeoning friendship, casted away those awkward bits.

“I do yours as well, Y/N.” His use of your first name made you blink.

“Well then, as your friend I will admit… I am tired. But, isn’t that to be expected? I don’t think it’ll have… how did you put it? Any _adverse effects_? Especially when I have a friend like you watching my back.” Your eyes twinkled up at him.

"I _have your back?_ " he repeated, mystified. 

You laughed lightly. "Yes. It means that you are watching out for me. You are happy to help me, as I am happy to help you. I'm watching your back as well. It's what friends do."

He gave a characteristic tilt of the head and nodded a little.

“That is correct,” he said in his typical way.

"Alright then..." 

There was something in that moment that felt a different than others but you shook it away rather quickly. After all, there was much work that needed to be done and Data, despite showing something that resembled concern just moments before, was adamant on getting you up to speed.


	4. A Change in Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place/inspired by TNG's S3/E2 - The Ensigns of Command

“Oh wow! You were really good, Data!”

You smiled and clapped enthusiastically as he made his way towards your table which was positioned harmoniously near a space portal. Stars streaked by in what appeared to be ribbons of light. A soft hum came over Ten Forward as people continued to unwind, seemingly still enchanted and soothed by the concert.

Things likes this really helped morale. It helped to build community beyond duty.

This was admittedly your first time watching him perform but you had become quite accustomed in supporting his extra-curricular activities over the last year. And he reciprocated. You had developed a penchant for astrobotany and had a number of starship friendly species and pots in your quarters. He even helped with the careful selection, ensuring none would release any harmful toxins but were at least considered attractive in the eyes of living beings. “Plants help with air purification. That is not a necessity on the Enterprise, but nevertheless it is visually appealing – or so I have been told,” he had remarked during your adventures.

Your friendship had evolved with such ease and it made working on the bridge all the more enjoyable.

“You do not believe that I _lacked soul_?” he asked with an enunciation of the last two words and a slight raise of his eyebrows as he took the seat across from you. It broke the spell that you were under. You were so taken aback by the declaration and could have sworn that there was an undercurrent of something there. Was it self-doubt? Was he seeking approval?

“Of course not! You were great!” You instinctively wanted to dispel anything that may have troubled him. Was he really troubled though? He was Data after all.

“While I am technically proficient, my colleagues provided feedback that… _,_ ” he started but paused when he saw your frown.

“Why are you picking apart your accomplishment here?” you questioned softly.

“ _Picking apart_?” he repeated, pondering for a nanosecond before realization flickered across his face. “Ah, you mean why am I criticizing my performance? I am simply being honest. That is the feedback I received from my fellow ‘bandmates’.”

You leaned back into your chair, studying him. “And you listened to that and repeated it?”

He simply nodded.

“Watch who you share that with. People can perceive that honesty as a lack of self-confidence,” you grew a little more serious as he set down the violin.

“Being honest is a part of my ethical subroutine,” he reminded you pedantically.

“I know but still…”

He appeared thoughtful.

“Curious. I had a similar conversation with Doctor Crusher and the Captain earlier. I do not have the capacity to feel anxiety over my performance. However, they relayed that my candor could be interpreted negatively by others. This interpretation could be damaging to my overall credibility as a commanding officer.”

“Yes,” you eyed him. “People are weird that way. They can lose faith in you especially if they feel like you don’t have any faith in yourself.”

“I cannot feel,” he said simply.

“I know, but people can forget that at times. That fact doesn’t register absolutely, infinitely. And people talk. It has a tendency to spread rapidly almost like a virus.”

You spread out your arms in an animated gesture to show just how far-reaching those impacts could be.

“How can honesty be perceived anything other but sharing the truth? Would I not want to use my position as a commanding officer to lead others in similar acts of honesty?” he asked, his tone neutral.

That was tricky. You saw his point in being an agent in cultural change but it wasn’t always that simple or easy.

“Philosophers have debated over the concept of truth for… well, forever it seems. Sure, there are facts but there are also perceptions of those facts. The truth, in the eyes of people and other species, is very subjective at times. There is this saying… ‘We see the world, not as it is, but as we are──or, as we are conditioned to see it.’ You see the world as Data, as your programming will allow. Humans see the world based off their backgrounds, their beliefs, how they were socialized, their experiences, and so on. And they relate most to others that are perceived as similar. Like them. It is unfortunate that there aren’t others like you so can share your experiences.”

He looked somewhat bewildered.

“I imagine it can be a challenging thing to grasp,” you continued without pause, feeling yourself ramble a bit in your attempt to help him understand. “People are fickle. They are hardwired for shortcuts. They make hasty judgments. They are prone to unconscious biases. They don’t always approach tasks and situations and analyze like you do. What you present as honesty can be perceived differently by someone else.”

You felt that this heavy conversation would likely overload his circuits. The look on his face confirmed that you hadn’t quite clearly articulated the dilemma despite your long-winded reply. But Data always fascinated you. Even if he didn’t completely get it, he at least attempted to understand.

And that was more effort than some humans would put forth.

“Curious and… most perplexing.”

“Quite. People don’t even understand each other at times. Other species don’t understand each other at times. We all come from different places. That’s why there’s so much miscommunication and conflict. And that’s one of the reasons why the Federation exists, you know? To bring at least some understanding and awareness.”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, considering your words.

“You are very wise, Y/N.”

You had to suppress a chuckle. It wasn’t like the subject matter was funny. On the contrary, it was quite loaded. You just felt like you did a poor job of explaining it.

“Ha! Not wise. Just human. I’ve lived it,” you snorted, averting your eyes before mumbling, “…still living it.”

He simulated a small smile. Was he trying to be reassuring?

“Do not be honest. It may not have the intended effect.”

You gave him a sidelong glance and laughed a little. You pointed at him with your index finger.

“Funny guy. Was that an attempt at a joke?”

He simulated a wink and you couldn’t keep a straight face. He was trying even if it was seemingly by imitation.

***

You walked with him in companionable silence towards his quarters. It was getting late and tomorrow was an eventful day, but Data was persistent. He wanted you to see his latest endeavor. Despite how tired you were, you agreed. As you stepped together through the doors, the android called for the lights. The darkness lifted slowly to unveil…

“This is my rendition of the Enterprise,” he said, leading you over towards the center of his living space where an art easel stood with a canvas on display. The painting was so realistic. Your eyes wondered over the colors, catching the fine brush strokes. It rivaled any of history’s best artistic creations.

“That’s… it’s really incredible.”

“Thank you Y/N. It is a gift for the Captain.”

Despite Data’s insistence on not being able to feel emotion, you had experienced moments where you felt otherwise. It was challenging to articulate, though, and more intuitive on your part than anything. It was through his desires to be more human, his eloquent praise of colleagues, and his creative endeavors did you find his brilliance peeking through. If he were simply an android, he wouldn’t have bothered with any those things. His would have been content being as he was, you felt. He wouldn’t have yearned for anything else.

Maybe that uniqueness was a part of the Soong brilliance, too? You didn’t think it all was just an attempt to be more human or to be included, accepted.

“I am working on the Rigel System as well.”

He moved towards an empty canvas with a brush and paint palette in hand. He started to effortlessly dab on colors and then create circles. You walked over and watched as he worked. His form was rather… stiff, but you didn’t have the heart to reveal that to him. Instead, you decided on something else.

“Can I show you something?” you offered gently.

He paused what he was doing with his typical expression, glancing at you from over his shoulder. “Of course Y/N.”

You reached out and gently took his wrist and guided his hand over the canvas. “It’s easier for humans to capture a more accurate circle when using our natural joints and motions. For smaller circles, we rotate the wrist. For larger ones, a stroke with the full range of an elbow or arm.”

With your direction, he created three different sized perfectly shaped circles on the canvas. He stared at it for a moment before his citrine-colored eyes caught yours. You suddenly felt very aware of the close proximity and the contact and you felt a flush creeping up. You immediately released his hand and took a big step back so you could breathe.

“I used to be an art major before plunging into cultural and behavioral studies,” you cleared your throat, unable to look at him.

“It is helpful advice. Thank you Y/N.”

“Yeah, yeah… absolutely.”

Your vision cut over to the chronometer. Thank goodness you had a valid enough excuse.

“I should probably get going. We’ll be at Tau Cygna V at 0600 hours.”

It was true and Data seemed unfazed. The impending arrival to the H-class planet sent some anxiety through the crew. While they hadn’t heard from the Sheliak Corporate in over a century, the idea that the planet ceded by the Federation held human colonists was alarming.

How was that even possible?

“Thank you for your feedback and for your expert instruction. Have a good night, Y/N.”

You edged your way towards the exit.

“You too, Data.”

As you stepped out, you let out a breath. Seriously. What the _fuck_ had come over you?

***

Dealing with the Sheliak would prove to be quite the endeavor.

Because of the hyperonic radiation, Data was sent via shuttle to physically collect information regarding the humans on the planet. The crew was alarmed to find that it housed just over 15,000 people. The radiation itself would make any sort of evacuation labored; it would take time. Tremendous time and coordination.

It was time (and courtesy) the Sheliak did not want to give.

“The counselor is right,” you said to the Captain in his ready room. You nodded towards the half-Betazoid woman. “It is a remarkable thing that we can communicate to other species at all, given each has their own focal vocabularies, behaviors, and so on. I mean, the universal translator is a wonderful thing but how reliant are humans on non-verbal cues? We can say one thing but mean something else completely and our body language can reveal that.”

This seemed almost like déjà vu. You and Data had discussed similar things not too long ago.

“As much as I’d like to sit here and discuss this reality more in-depth, the fact still remains that we need to convince the Sheliak to give us time to move those people. Knowing what we know of the Sheliak, what do you propose would be the best method given the time that we have?” he asked curtly.

“Appeal to them,” Deanna spoke calmly.

“They are a stickler for rules and details,” you added, glancing over at her approvingly.

“Let’s work our way through the verbose treaty and figure out the best method,” she offered with a nod and smile to you.

The Captain silently agreed and you three exited towards the bridge.

***

The Captain did it again.

He had a way about him. He could think on his feet and he enjoyed giving the proverbial middle finger to the Sheliak, who seemed to think of themselves as vastly superior. He had scored much needed time for the evacuation. No human lives were going to be lost due to this misunderstanding.

You couldn’t have been more thankful to be on the Enterpise.

And you couldn’t wait for your favorite android to return.

“Commander,” you welcomed Data as soon as he stepped out of the shuttle. He acknowledged you politely and the two of you walked out into the corridor.

“Well done,” you praised him, knowing that the work with the colonists wasn’t an easy one but he prevailed. “You made it look so easy.”

You nudged him playfully yet discreetly with your elbow.

“I have you to thank for some of my success,” he said with an eyebrow raise.

“Is that so?” you beamed over at him, truly amazed on how… incredible… he was.

“Yes. Our discussions regarding human behavior have been instrumental. I also met a colonist who assisted in guiding me towards successful communications with some of the more inflexible members. She thought I was distressed at one point and gave me a kiss as a show of support. It was a kiss much similar to the one you gave me the night we talked about Lieutenant Yar…”

“What?!” you paused abruptly, aghast. It took you a moment to regain your composure so you wouldn’t draw any attention to yourself.

“Do not worry. I returned the kiss to show my support as well.” His eyes were innocent but something about the whole thing rubbed you the wrong way.

“Well, isn’t that nice,” you mumbled as you picked up your stride, your cheeks aflame.


	5. The Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes elements from TNG's S1E13 - Datalore and S4E25 - In Theory.

“Have you been avoiding me, Y/N?”

Data’s voice came softly from behind you as you scoured through the LCARS from your workstation on the bridge. You were preparing a report for the Captain and it was due in six hours. It was the graveyard shift and you had volunteered for it to give yourself more time to prepare. Unfortunately, you couldn’t work on it in your quarters. So that meant that the android was there and in command while the Captain slept.

Perfect.

“No,” you snapped back without even looking at him. While the work you were doing was indeed time sensitive, you pretended to be so in-depth with it to even be bothered by his presence. He lingered though, seemingly undeterred by (or simply ignorant of) your surly behavior.

”You appear to be physically well but I must ask... have you been in distress?”

”I’m fine,” you grumbled irritably.

There was a small pause before he spoke again. “You have not attended my last twenty-four concerts. You also have not consulted me in the last ninety-three days on your latest plant acquisitions,” he said.

“I’ve been busy,” you replied curtly with a huff, trying to focus on the task in front of you. It was surprising that he was being as persistent as he was. You supposed that this was his only opportunity to corner you with it? At a lighter staffed shift with less eyes upon you both? What did it matter to him if you were avoiding him anyway? He didn’t have feelings after all. He reminded everyone of that fact almost daily.

“Yes I am aware of your work schedule. However there has been a marked change in how you have been spending your off-hours. I have analyzed it and it seems that my hypothesis…,” he started but you cut him off.

“I’m working right now, aren’t I? With you. And you know things have busy. That’s why I’m here _now_ ,” you reminded him.

“I meant outside of the bridge,” he clarified.

“For fuck’s…,” you mumbled harshly through your teeth. You spun around at him and tried to keep your voice calm as the workings of the bridge pulsated around you both. True, there were fewer officers present but still there were eyes. “What does it matter what I do on my own time anyway? Why are you even analyzing that?”

For a fleeting moment, you remembered that he was your superior officer. You groaned internally. But really, wasn’t it sort of a violation of something that he was taking personal interest and analyzing what people were doing on their _own time?_

He blinked. “I have noticed a change. You remember when I indicated that I could sense change, a missing spot in the crew? I have grown used to your friendship and have noticed your lack of involvement.”

Ah. The friendship.

He stated it as if it were fact. While he was sensitive to change that didn’t mean that he _missed_ you.

“Well, you have Commander LaForge. And you have Lieutenant D’Sora. So it would seem you would have company. I doubt that the Lieutenant would like for me to take some of your free time anyway since you’re in a relationship with her. You developed the subroutine for her. Females can be quite territorial over their significant others.”

You gave a wink to bring some pseudo-levity for good measure.

Good grief, you hated the way you sounded though. Like a snarky, moody, wounded, dramatic bitch. Ever since he kissed that mystery woman and then dived into a courtship with the drab, annoying _Jenna D’Sora_ , you realized that you felt something. You couldn’t explain it at first but it became a little clearer over time. You felt hurt. And anger.

But you had to remind yourself that the creative, artistic, musical, and fucking yes, special Second Officer was never _yours_. So why the _fuck_ were you acting this way?

He tilted his head seemingly processing what you just said. “Curious. It is my understanding of human behavior that a female might respond that way if they felt threatened. Do you consider yourself a threat, Commander?”

_What?!_

“No, no,” you stammered, cursing internally. “I don’t but she might. Threats are perceived. Threats are not always true threats.”

“My subroutine would not…,” he started but you shook your head. No, no. You didn’t need to hear him go there.

“It doesn’t matter, Data,” you tried your best calm whisper but you could see that you both were starting to draw attention now. “She might mind. I don’t want to be an unsavory variable, a limitation in your experiences. Enjoy your explorations. Have fun finding out what it means to be human. I just simply don’t have the time like I did before. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

You swiveled back to your task and felt his gaze upon your back. It was hard for you to refocus on the work but did your best to hold your ground, at least until he finally walked away. It was then, when he wandered back to the center of the bridge towards the Captain’s chair, did you find yourself letting out a breath. You felt your heart beating wildly.

Maybe being Third Officer was going to harder from now on after all.

***

The next morning would prove to be an interesting day. Everyone’s faces in the briefing room displayed shock as the Captain delivered some surprising news.

Another Soong android had been found. 

“It is most unexpected,” Data had said as if it wasn’t the most mind-blowing news of his life.

Of course, the Captain would have connected with his Second Officer first before delivering it to the whole bridge crew. It was business but it also held a sort of personal significance for the android. And sitting there casually, he seemed totally unfazed by it.

“Yes,” came Jean-Luc Picard’s rich voice as he surveyed everyone’s reactions. “Captain Vargus and the USS Phanes were tending to a distress signal in the Omicron Theta star system. Evidently a small recreational ship’s navigational system malfunctioned and brought some civilians there and left them stranded. They were adrift for some time.”

The Phanes?!

William Riker then chimed in. “Additionally, while the crew of the Phanes was surveying the area they discovered that the M-class planet Mr. Data was originally found on… well, it is now devoid of the farmlands that used to reside there. There’s no vegetation, no soil bacteria. They went in to investigate and found this other android by sheer accident.”

Deanna readjusted herself in her chair and looked from Riker to Data.

Everyone in the room knew that Data held the accumulated knowledge of the 411 colonists that had once lived there, but he could not sort and understand their human experiences or what inevitably happened. Their memories were not transferrable in that way. 

“This is must be a rather exciting time for you, Mr. Data,” the Captain looked over the android with a smile.

“I can only imagine,” Geordi added with a small smile under his VISOR. He clearly was equal parts thrilled and nervous for his friend. They all knew what this meant.

“It is. It has also activated some memory remnants. Particularly, the location and how this other android was found. It was an access area built into the hollowed location that was constructed by the colonists and there is a vague sensation of haste associated with it,” Data said, though something flickered within you and you could tell he was still processing this whole ordeal. “There was a lab in that access point and that is where they found this… other me. My brother, it would seem.”

“Brother?” LaForge asked in surprise.

“The android found was anatomically male and has my likeness,” Data replied.

You recalled one of your conversations with him after one of his concerts, about having someone like him around so he could share experiences. Maybe now he would have that someone?

You knew his background and the fact that he was a Soong creation. The news of his existence had been a surprising revelation and it had sent a shockwave throughout the Federation. Dr. Noonian Soong was once a leading cyberneticist decades ago, much before your time, but had fallen in disgrace over his inability to deliver on his promises. He had wanted to construct a positronic brain. After he had failed he had vanished and, years later, Data had been discovered by the USS Tripoli in Omicron Theta. While there astonishingly was evidence available that showed that Data had been created by Soong, Soong was not known to have been in the area and nor was he found by the Tripoli.

Soong had remained a ghost and was widely believed to be dead at this point.

The android had since been fighting off cyberneticists wanting to study him, replicate him. He was quite possibility the key to the future. It all had culminated just around your arrival time to the Enterprise, when the Captain had fought for the android’s rights. He wasn’t going to be the guinea pig to their scientific wonder and experiments; he was sentient, self-aware, and worthy of existence.

You figured with this new discovery, why hadn’t further investigation of the area been performed previously? It had been nearly thirty years! Especially given the history and knowledge of Data’s creator, but the Federation was fickle sometimes on where it would spend its time and attention. As for opening the area to researchers and cyberneticists? They would have flocked to the area like scavenging vultures. But, no doubt the Federation would likely have a say on that, too, hence the lack of development from that end of things. You also considered cultural rights, laws and ethics.

Perhaps there was also fear on what that could all bring?

The other unspoken question in the room was what really happened to those colonists? And why did Data have their knowledge? Even he didn’t know the answer to that one. It was... so weird.

Despite your conflicting emotions when it came to him, you felt your heart reach out to the android. You imagined how a human might feel in this situation but Data was unique. He had claimed to be without emotion and, despite seeing his many unique traits, you felt there was a level of truth to that. But another part of you felt there was something more, underlying, and you could never really articulate what that was.

You would never be able to crack that but maybe this whole thing could uncover some things for _him_? He would have Geordi and Jenna help him figure that out, you decided. Your job would be to act as a liaison between the Enterprise and the Phanes.

“We rendezvous with the USS Phanes at 1300 hours. They have the android but it… he is disassembled. That is how they found him,” the Captain said.

***

“Iceman!” Captain Hunter Vargus opened his arms widely with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He had just materialized on the transporter pad.

“Maverick! Long time no see!” you exclaimed.

Hunter descended quickly from the platform and embraced you. Yes, there was a sense of familiarity your body associated with his arms but it was not a fact you would casually reveal.

“It seems like you have missed our Third Officer,” Picard chimed in, bringing you both back to the present. You looked up sheepishly as Chief O’Brien smirked from his workstation.

“Well you did steal away my best science and cultural officer. I couldn’t fault either of you though. The Enterprise is prestigious and her Captain is legendary and Commander L/N is phenomenal in her own right.” Hunter buttered it up real thick and you resisted the impulse to roll your eyes.

“And the android?” Data asked causing everyone’s eyes to fall upon him. He stared between you and Vargus for a moment before glancing expectantly at the Captain.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Data. I should have updated you enroute of the latest change in plans. The android is being delivered via shuttle,” Picard said. “My apologies for the oversight.”

“Yes, we didn’t want to risk any issues with transport and I admittedly get a little seasick on shuttles so Lieutenants Wu and Drega are taking care of those efforts. I assure you, they are the best people for the job,” Vargus beamed good-naturedly. “Besides, I couldn’t wait to get you all up to speed and in-person.” His eyes fell upon you.

“It’s good to see you again,” you managed with a little heat blooming on your cheeks.

“Yes, it has been some time,” the Captain of the Phanes replied, his eyes tender and full of fondness.

***

The four of you were in the corridor near the bay waiting for the shuttle to board. As you watched it from the star portal glide in closer and closer, Data quietly approached you. Vargus and Picard were several meters away engaged in conversation. You could hear Hunter’s hearty laughter bounce off the ship’s sterile walls. He was getting along quite well with Picard.

“Are you and your former Captain close?” the android asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows, encroaching your personal space. You backed up a little and met his sparkling pale-yellow eyes.

“Well of course we are. I served under him for several years,” you replied with a hint of incredulity. “I would think that to be obvious.”

“The way that you hugged him would suggest a deeper closeness. That is not a response most give when reconnecting with a former commanding officer,” he said.

“Not that would be any of your concern _if_ that was the case. Besides, between the two of us, who knows more about human behavior?” That was meant to sting. You kept on talking though. “When people are in life and death scenarios together year after year, you develop a closeness,” you said, tearing away your sight from him.

“I have witnessed comradery built off shared experiences. We have also talked about the same subject matter Y/N, if you recall,” he said. There was weight behind his words but he spoke them calmly, almost with intentional kindness. He wasn’t capable of anger anyway. “I believe we also built such comradery between the two of us but you have unexpectedly been absent for ninety-three days.”

“We talked about this already,” you sighed and rubbed your temples.

“You did not provide a sufficient answer to my question. I am aware of your work schedule. We often work on the same projects, Y/N. You are ‘busy’ but no more productive than the times before which suggests to me that an element has changed,” he said. A part of you paused and felt there was something more, something left unsaid. Even his eyes were seemingly more expressive and filled with what appeared to be earnest.

No. No they weren’t. You shook that notion away. Your heart was playing tricks on you and you didn’t want to get yourself wrapped up into a world filled with hurt.

It was better this way.

“Look Data I’ll always be your friend. But yes, an element has changed and I told you I don’t believe that Lieutenant D’Sora would appreciate if we spent as much time together as we once did. Trust me, human emotions can be challenging to navigate and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize your experiences,” you said softly with a glance over to Picard and Vargus.

“She has made no mention of you and has not expressed distress over our friendship. Additionally, with this new discovery, Y/N, I believe that Jenna will understand. I need your expertise,” he replied.

This confused you.

“Whatever for? LaForge would be better equipped to…”

“I would like to assemble this other android. We know that my discovery made some people curious and others uneasy. While Geordi will undoubtedly be helpful, your observations and insights will be just as valuable. Every aspect should be considered as we move forward. It would only be prudent so to ensure the best possible outcome,” he offered neutrally, logically.

You considered him for a moment. His eyes. His closeness. His insistence.

How could you ever deny him?

“Alright. That makes sense,” you breathed, turning your eyes helplessly back to the view of the approaching shuttle.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said softly. Close. Watching you, unmoving for a moment until the Captain called you both forward towards the shuttle bay.

Before long you four were standing by the docked shuttle. Commander LaForge came sprinting in just as they rolled out the cases containing the many parts of the android. Data lifted the head out and studied it with a quizzical look. When you saw the face and the hair you gasped.

A twin. It really did look like… Data.

“A brother,” you whispered to yourself.


	6. The Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes elements from TNG's S1E13 - Datalore and S4E25 - In Theory.

The android’s parts were quickly transferred to a lab located in the bowels of the ship. It was there that a team of specialists from both the Enterprise and the Phanes worked together to slowly and painstakingly piece it... him... back together. Data stood in what appeared to be wonder off to the side, watching the whole thing unfold before him. You, along with Picard and Vargus, were nearby watching the same scene. There was a level of tension and a certain fear of the unknown, yet excitement too.

What would happen once this android, Data’s seemingly physical twin, was assembled?

“Everything is going well,” Doctor Crusher came over in what appeared to be an attempt to comfort Data. He, however, seemed to be consumed more with curiosity than worry, but you recognized her behavior had originated from a place of habit and instinct.

“I know,” he replied simply.

“You’re a mystery even to us, Commander,” came one of the engineering and robotics specialists from the Phanes. It was Lieutenant Dregas, a towering Ktarian-Human hybrid. “Our current efforts are going well so far but we will likely reach a point where we may need to examine you, sir. To help… fine-tune the assembly. I have a feeling this is going to get a little complex.”

Data only nodded.

It was at that moment Jenna D’Sora came racing in, her blonde hair in almost a state of disarray. Its usual swept up-do seemed to be unraveling; a few tendrils of hair had escaped and floated down her back. She was about to envelop Data into her arms but came up short when she saw the Captain and you standing there. Instead, she readjusted herself quickly and smiled reassuringly to her android _mate._ She touched his shoulder in a way that showed her support.

“I came as soon as I heard. Why didn’t you tell me, Data? You must’ve been so excited to find about this,” she said in a hushed tone meant for only the two of them. The intimate moment made you look away and grind your teeth. You caught sight of Commander Riker striding in and grinning wolfishly at the pair.

As you bristled slightly, Data responded to Jenna with all the professionalism and decorum of a Starfleet Officer. His tone was soft but loud enough for others to hear. “I was going to connect with you later once we were able to collect additional information. I also needed to ensure we were adhering to the appropriate levels of access and confidentiality…”

As he droned on you heard Jenna give a miffed squeak. A secret part of you _enjoyed_ that.

“Everything okay?” came Hunter’s smooth voice and it was directed towards you.

“I’m fine,” you pushed out, blinking away the thoughts. Oh, who were you convincing? He knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes.

“I think some air would do you good,” he replied before looking over to Picard. “Captain, do you mind if the Commander and I catch up a bit? We can sort out the transfer details for the android and draft up some reports. I’m sure we’ll hear from Command soon. It would be best to address them preemptively before they come pounding at our doors.”

Yes, Starfleet Command would be chomping at the bit for the official reports.

Things right now were so fluid and there wasn’t exactly protocol for another Soong android, so it would be a moving target for sure. This android’s discovery could answer a lot of questions about Data’s design and that in itself would open another world. What sort of technology might that bring? What sort of attention might that bring?

What kind of fear might that bring?

Data was one thing. He still had to bumble his way through situations, society after society. But, he had overall proven himself reliable and not a threat time and time again.

But, now, he was no longer the only one. It would be foolish and irresponsible to assume that this android would be just like him even if they looked alike.

“Of course. We’ll keep you all posted on the progress,” Picard nodded towards you two before glancing back at the work.

You could tell this whole ordeal weighed heavily on the Captain’s mind. He had once advocated for Data’s rights. Now, he was overseeing the discovery and reassembly of another. He was putting himself out there yet again.

As you and Vargus made your exit, Troi made her way in.

You all were doing the very best you could.

***

The sun was lifted high in the sky but, from your position below in the vegetative flanked trails, its light was splotchy, blocked by lofty tree tops. Their outstretched branches and leaves resembled something akin to lungs.

It breathed some life back into you.

“Breathing for the world,” you mused to yourself as you glanced around with a sheen of perspiration on your arms and face.

The shadows cast by them though brought coolness to the setting in which you were adventuring. Insects trilled and birds sang. Humidity hung. The smell of wood, greenery and dirt surrounded you. It may have been the holodeck but the projected shields and the appeal to senses made the artificial world all so real. Nature always invigorated you.

So did the man that came up from your side, his brow damp but his smile enchanting anyone it was directed towards. When he recommended ‘some air’ you honestly hadn’t expected _this_ program.

The one that you once _shared… together._

The very presence of that fact and the feeling associated with it left you strangely unsettled.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting soft, Y/N. You used to power your way through the Appalachian Trail like it was, well, a walk in the park,” Hunter Vargus teased and laughed, tossing a dried leaf into your face. You swatted it away and scowled.

“Real funny,” you grumbled.

“The Enterprise must live up to her status, then. All work.” He took the lead. You wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but you were momentarily hypnotized by the movement of his muscles from under his clothes.

“I’ve been collecting plants you know,” you shook yourself back to reality. The assertion was meant to combat his teasing. “I have a _Draebidium calimus_ and…”

“I’m sure you do,” was all he said with a chuckle. “Still, the fact that you are putting plants into your personal space now means you haven’t _gotten out_ much.”

 _Damn him._ He knew you better than you thought. Your attempt in sharing something positive had been in all actuality a critical error. A misstep. It was revealing and you felt vulnerable because of it.

“Well, I uh… I’ve been busy,” you said, the realization that you had spoken those very words to Data mere hours before was not lost on you.

Hunter paused, his feet positioned on some jutting rocks in the dirt and his legs half hidden by the green weeds spiraling around him. He considered you with his piercing blue-green eyes and smirked.

“Bull.”

“Oh please,” you guffawed in an attempt to gain back some footing, some control.

“You’re an open book, Y/N. Always have been. Emotional at times. Stubborn. Hard-headed. Hostile,” he pressed a little tersely before his countenance turned kinder. He took a step closer to you. Then took another, followed yet by another. “Intelligent,” his voice grew softer. “Independent. Hard-working. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

He didn’t wait for you to respond. When did he get _so close_ to you? He leaned in, took your chin gently with his hand and softly, slowly pressed his lips onto yours. The kiss lingered. When you parted, he appeared to be breathless. His eyes were closed and you marveled over his lashes.

“We can’t do this again,” you swallowed nervously, still a breath’s away from him. You could feel his heat.

“I know,” he muttered before pulling back sharply with a smile that was clearly masking pain.

“It was one of the reasons why I left the Phanes to begin with,” you reminded him, clearly affected yourself but trying to think rationally. “We wanted different things.”

“Maybe I’ve changed,” he said peeling away from you a bit.

“…and maybe I have, too,” you whispered.

A moment of uneasy silence passed by.

“I know,” was all he said before pushing his way back through the weeded trail.

***

When you stepped in the lab a few hours later you were nearly floored.

The news of the android’s resurrection had left everyone understandably shook. Picard stood near Data’s twin, with Crusher and Riker nearby. Data was in the mix, taking it all in curiously.

“You may call me Lore,” the other android had said. “Thank you for helping me back into the world of the living.”

As he rose up from his supine position, he scanned the room and smiled. It was Data’s face but there was something more behind it.

It was a bit confusing and disconcerting.

***

The joint efforts of the Enterprise and the Phanes called for a celebration in Ten-Forward. Boisterous laughter and chatter filled the room. You all had just made history but a part of you felt the pressure to get on those reports because, before long, Lore’s existence would spread. People might generate their own stories of what that meant and cyberneticists would once again come diving in for their share. 

“Can I get you another one, Commander?” came Guinan’s voice from the bar, her head tilting towards the empty glass that once held some sort of faux-champagne. You smiled and nodded, barely registering her.

“Where are you at?” she asked.

“Hmm?” you replied, blinking back at her.

“Something troubling you?”

You met the dark eyes of the other woman. The El-Aurian who seemed to have eerie insights into people’s souls. Their species held a longevity and wisdom you would never comprehend. There was a maternal air about her too. It did give you an odd sensation of comfort.

“I think… you already know the answer to that,” you said softly.

She just smiled knowingly before stepping away.

“I can’t with this one!” Lore had captured the room with his voice, mirth in his eyes and lips twisted into a sardonic smile. He slapped Data on the back and let out a laugh that was so infectious that others had to join in. Data, on the other hand, seemed isolated and even confused. You grabbed your refilled glass and sipped on it as you made your way over.

“It seems as if you have mastered contractions and syntax…” Data started but this caused Lore to laugh harder. You saw Jenna shift uncomfortably by Data’s side.

“Oh, don’t worry dear brother. Without you, Soong couldn’t have mastered his design. It is because of you that I exist and I’m thankful that you found me,” Lore replied.

“What happened to those colonists? Do you remember?” you blurted causing all eyes to fall upon you.

Picard stepped forward a little and you saw Vargus shaking his head at you from behind Lore. Now really wasn’t the time for this.

“That’s a really good question. I can’t really remember too much. Data recalls something along the lines of haste and I do too. But outside of that, my memory storage does not have everything to reconstruct a sufficient answer,” he said with humor fading. His yellow eyes locked onto yours with an intensity you hadn’t experienced with Data before.

“I guess that’s to be expected,” you muttered, realizing that you just made yourself an unwilling subject of his undivided attention.

Jenna whispered something to Data and the two of them disappeared from sight, leaving you with Lore and the party pumping around you. You could feel Vargus watching but he too faded into the background as the android considered you.

“What is your name?” Lore asked with a smirk, coming in closer towards you.

“Y/N, but you can call me Commander L/N,” you replied with a lift of your chin.

“So… formal,” he drawled, studying your face.

“It is the Federation after all and you’re on her flagship.”

“But the occasion… it’s so momentous!”

“Indeed,” you agreed.

“Surely I can use your given name,” he said.

“I’m sure your design, your programming will tell you that sometimes that’s not permissible especially in some customs or situations. In fact, for humans, there has to be some level of… familiarity,” you replied.

“Do you know my brother well?” Lore nodded over to the location where Data stood, having some sort of disagreement with Jenna. They were near the exit of Ten-Forward. She threw up her hands and stormed through the doors, leaving behind a bewildered android. Instead of following her, the Second Officer focused in on you two.

“Well, we _do_ serve together. But you… finding you has likely inundated his processors,” you said before catching Lore’s face again.

“I think he might be having trouble with his lady friend. Maybe no more familiarity for him when it comes to her…,” he jutted out his bottom lip before turning back to you intently.

It was almost like he was looking right through you. What was it about this that made you feel… off? Even maybe… rattled?

“I’d like to get more familiar. With you. If you’d allow it.” His sights lingered on your mouth before meeting your eyes. His face then twitched and, as if that were his cue, he slipped away into an eager group of people waiting for him.

You were left standing there. Staring. Processing. Stunned into silence.

_What the fuck just happened?_

When you glanced back to Data, you saw him still focused… on you.


	7. Heated Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially entered into "mildly explicit" territory folks.

To say the atmosphere in the Captain’s Ready Room was tense was putting it mildly.

“My apologies, Captain. I was out of line.”

You stood formally and rigidly in front of his desk. At least he was still sitting, reclining back a little in his chair. To you that meant that the rapport and trust you built with him over the last couple of years amounted to something and it helped in this setting. Although Picard certainly wasn’t exactly in the best of moods either.

You did pretty much thrust Lore into a line of questioning unofficially, for all to see, right there in Ten-Forward. And people picked up on it.

Your Captain expected more out of you.

He studied you for a moment with hawk’s eyes before responding.

“We need to tread carefully, Commander,” he warned, his sight intently on you. “We are already on precarious ground. We do not need an audience witnessing chinks in the armor, as it were. To have them start talking.”

“Yes, sir. I understand,” you replied with a nod, though a piece of you cringed at the thought of being a weak point, especially in scenario where you should excel. Were you really a chink in the armor? Had you been really that impulsive to where it would be a detriment?

This was delicate, unstable ground though; to resurrect Lore and place androids into the forefront once again. It had the potential for disastrous outcomes.

“Look, I understand your… reservations. But I need to you reel it in. I’m going to talk with Mr. Data about his… brother.”

“Yes sir. That seems to be a wise course of action.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said a little curtly before his face softened a bit. “I know that this whole thing has had him occupied but I’m confident that he’ll consider his duty first and will see the level of complexity that we do. This isn’t about accusations; it’s about finding the best way forward. And, to do so, we must remain nimble yet steadfast and mindful.”

The Captain was right again, after all.

He continued. “I know that there were some… complaints about Lore and his boisterous nature in Ten-Forward.”

Your instincts were telling you that there was something so completely off too but a part of you attributed that with the startling juxtaposition between him and Data.

“Aye. Some were completely enthralled by him and there were others that were unsettled by him. A part of it, I believe, is because people are so used to Data. Seeing his doppelganger respond with emotion and realistic human mannerisms is a shocking difference,” you replied.

“I suppose that is to expected,” he replied. You nodded in agreement.

However, the mystery around the colonists’ disappearance left you unsettled too. Both the Enterprise and the Phanes had sent away parties to the planet. It was a dated mystery and one that was left virtually untouched and unsolvable by the Tripoli. While that decades old party did not unveil anything outside of Data, the Enterprise and Phanes had surveyed the lab that Data and Lore were likely created. In that, they discovered cryptic drawings in crayon seemingly done by children. They depicted scenes ominous in nature; of a jagged, spiked vessel looming in what appeared to be the sky, blazing fire on the world and people below it.

You had looked at the renditions and it sent chills down your spine. Data hadn’t had any recollection and Lore mentioned a vague memory of an unexplainable entity, though he was going to run self-diagnostics and the sort to see if he could restore any more details.

As for any potential logs in the lab, they were uncovered and timestamped but were mysteriously wiped clean. That alone felt suspect enough to you. But who would do that? Were the colonists simply sweeping behind them to avoid something?

“Be that as it may, I will have Mr. Data keep tabs on his brother. As for you, I’d like for you to compose a report on the reactions of the crew and, if you have any recommendations, please do include those as well,” Picard said.

“Aye.”

“We also have a civilian on that recreational ship that has been insistent on speaking with me. Of course, their navigational systems have been restored, thankfully. But, they haven’t left the sector and claim they won’t until they had a chance to formally thank me. Very persistent,” he said.

You thought a moment. It was the Phanes that answered the original distress call. He seemed to silently catch-on to your thought process.

“Captain Vargus is heading back to the Phanes. He received an urgent notification from Starfleet Command involving our work here and their next urgent assignment. Duty calls. You are welcome to accompany him to the transporter room to see him off since I’m unable to do so,” he continued.

Was there a mischievous glint in the man’s eyes? All you could do was nod as you contemplated and overanalyzed the gesture.

***

“Take care of yourself,” you said as Captain Vargus took the climb onto the transporter pad. His broad back was towards you and it left you a little conflicted. Yes, you were sad to see him go but you were also relieved.

Parting was bittersweet but this was for the _best._ After all, the past was the past and you were in the present now.

“You too, Y/N,” he turned and took position, flashing a smile your way. It was the one that he had reserved specifically for you. One he’ll always have for you.

But it no longer held the effect it once had.

“Chief,” you said to O’Brien. Your sight never left Vargus as he gradually faded away.

***

Ten-Forward offered a retreat to dive into the reports in solitude. Being on the bridge doing the work was very distracting and it made your head throb, and you felt the scenery here was more conducive to the in-depth analysis you needed to make. It almost made it feel more confidential, too, since you didn’t have prying eyes darting around from behind your workstation.

You thought about Lore as you drafted an overview of crew reactions. If this were a different scenario and you were to report on him and the mysterious circumstances with the colonists out to the masses, you would have had the distinct responsibility of approaching it with sensitivity and leaving it all vague at best. More details were needed in an effort to understand what exactly happened. It would have been irresponsible to give it piecemeal. If people knew bits of details, they would create their own version of events, which would likely cast an unfavorable light on Data and Lore and create mass hysteria.

Both the Enterprise and the Phanes needed to find something in an effort to at least clear the android ‘brothers’ of any potential blame.

“It’s almost like someone is trying to cover something though,” you whispered to yourself in contemplation.

But who? Soong? Had he done something that ultimately led to the demise of those people?

You compiled the information, along with your recommendations on how to proceed. Which essentially meant that Lore’s provisional, guest access to the ship would be even more restricted than before and he likely was going to be _insulted_ by it.

 _He_ after all _had_ emotion.

But it wasn’t stemming strictly from the crew’s reactions; it was a prudent, cautionary measure, one that should remain in place while they investigated the mystery of the colonists.

The burden to enforce it would not only fall into Security’s realm but Data’s as well.

As you trained your sights onto the PADD in front of you, a slight noise called for your attention.

“Umm, Commander.”

You glanced up to see Jenna. You were off in a secluded corner so it was obvious that it was no accident that she came over to you. “Can I help you?” You asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

“May… may I have a seat,” she asked a bit timidly.

“I am in the midst of…,” you started but noticed her crestfallen expression. You sighed and adjusted your internal leadership hat, setting aside any personal feelings towards her. “I have a few minutes,” you offered, trying to reign in your irritation.

She smiled politely and slid into the seat in front of you.

“What’s this about?” you asked with concern.

“Commander L/N, it’s about… Commander Data,” she replied and you groaned internally. “I wanted to get another woman’s perspective and I know that you work closely with him on the bridge. I was hoping that you might be able to provide some… advice? Or insight?”

Like you were the best person to give advice on _this_ topic? The irony was not lost on you.

“Alright.”

Jenna pressed on. “You see, before dating him, he seemed so attentive and sweet. But, after… establishing our relationship, he seems so… strange. Our interactions seem so forced and unnatural.”

You had to suppress a laugh. _Seriously?_

“Well, he is an android. What did you expect?” The words fell out of your mouth as quickly as you thought them, and for a second you felt a distinct mixture of relief and agitation. Jenna knew this and knew what she was getting into. Hell, it was part of the reason you kept your distance. There was no point into falling into fanciful notions.

“What I expected was something else,” she answered and averted her eyes.

You considered her for a moment. “Look, Lieutenant, it isn’t easy. Sometimes in order to get the best things out of life we have to put ourselves out there and be vulnerable. At the same time, we have to set realistic expectations too. What did you really expect to happen, knowing what you knew going in?”

It was a little cruel to hit her right between the eyes but dammit, it was _true._

“Are you saying that he’ll never feel anything? Especially when…”

Was she going to bring up _Lore?_

“This is a conversation between you and Mr. Data. I’m not qualified in those matters, honestly.”

“But he acts so differently when he interacts with you, talks with you,” she revealed, her eyes wide, bright and verging on being desperate.

“He does not,” you said in disbelief.

“I was thinking that, because you’re his friend, that maybe you can tell me how you overcame any challenges with him? I’m grasping at straws here.”

A part of you went out to her. It truly did. And you recognized, in that very moment, that you were both were in the same predicament.

“My best advice,” you started and she looked at you hopefully. It caused you to pause and temper your words. “My best advice is to be patient. To talk to him and figure things out between the two of you.”

You know that it wasn’t exactly what she was looking for but it was honestly the best advice you had to give. A part of you wanted to berate yourself but another more dominant part wanted to help Data.

And helping him meant sacrificing a little of yourself.

Her eyes abruptly cut away causing you to frown a bit. You followed her gaze slowly until you settled your sights on Lore, who stood at the entrance of Ten-Forward. He was smirking, fixated on your table and immediately made his way over. Jenna started to stand, whispering a silent thank you towards you, just as he arrived.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” he asked with a smile so wide that it revealed his would-be teeth. You secretly wondered what they were made of.

“Back to duty. Break is over,” she timidly offered in a poor attempt to make her escape.

As she bolted, Lore watched after her and clicked his tongue. “Such a frail creature. I wonder what my brother sees in her.”

He shrugged and laughed a little, his intense yellow-eyes finding you.

“Frail creature?” you repeated with an arch of eyebrow. “That’s an odd way to describe Lieutenant D’Sora.” Your voice was strong as you leaned back confidently, folding your arms across your chest.

“I only mean to say that she seems so nervous is all,” he explained.

“That probably has to do more with her being in a relationship with your… would-be twin. You can imagine that your presence is probably something very new and fresh for her,” you reasoned.

“Because my dear brother lacks emotions, you mean?” he asked, his eyes somewhat predatory.

“Not exclusively that. But I’m sure you can imagine that being one thing, among others,” you countered.

“Like he couldn’t possibly completely fulfill her… needs.” He licked his lips and looked at you with something akin to lust. This made your footing falter a bit but you quickly recovered the appearance of composure.

“Whatever officers do on their time is their business.”

Lore studied you for a long moment, tapping his finger onto the tabletop. He then placed both of his palms upon its surface and leaned in, his face mere inches from yours.

“I like you,” he said, his voice dropping an octave.

“I’m deeply flattered,” you met his intense gaze and it only caused him to smile wider.

“You are a saucy one. You should be flattered.”

You cleared your throat.

“I’m busy. I need to get back…”

He pouted with a glint in his eye. “Humor me. I’m a guest after all.”

***

One thing sort of led to another.

One moment, you were secretly submitting your report through the ship’s system to the Captain. You know, the report where you were a proponent in revoking _Lore’s_ access. And the next, well, _that android_ had you pinned up against the bulkhead in the cargo bay, his mouth hot and open on your neck. And you were giving him access of a _very_ different kind. While you both were still fully clothed, he was grinding himself wantonly against the inside of your thigh.

You were making out with him right behind the cases that he had been stored and transported in. Bits of dim illumination scattered over you both.

You grabbed at his shirt and lifted your right leg to wrap around him to draw him closer. You then adjusted yourself slightly to grant him access so that his erection struggling within the confines of his pants would rub against the arousal in between your legs. He let out a strangled moan into your neck as you gasped, the friction becoming too great to contain. You found your body gravitating towards him, yearning to be touched like that again and again. Your mouths then collided with such need that it left your head spinning.

“We might get caught,” you came up for air and away from his lips in a moment of lucidity. Oh, wouldn’t this be the sight to stumble onto. Add this to the list of terrible, terrible things you’ve done. But for _fuck’s sake_ you hadn’t been touched for _ages_ and you _ached_ for a release. And the look in his eyes, a seemingly deeper shade of gold in this setting, suggested he felt the same way.

“Who cares,” he grinned at you devilishly before planting another hungry kiss onto your already swollen lips. He gave a forceful thrust of his hips causing you to whimper. _Fuck._ Your hands found their way to his ass and brought him in even _closer._

He did it again. And again. And again. Over and over until you nearly choked out a…

“Not now. Not yet,” he said suddenly, nipping at your bottom lip. You moaned and pressed yourself against him, urging him to continue. He waggled a finger at you. “Be a good girl. I bet you’re beautiful when you come, though. Have you ever been _fucked_ by an android? Have you had my brother?”

“Wait, what?” you panted, the heavy haze around you started to dissipate a bit. “No!”

“But it has crossed your mind, hmm?”

“No! Why…” You started to adjust yourself, lowering your leg and pushed him back a little. He gave you a cold look.

“You wouldn’t have been the first human to want to explore what that was like.”

Despite the heated encounter and Lore’s internal systems exerting warmth, a deadly chill encased you both as the room plunged into sudden chaos. The deafening klaxon sounded and red lights drenched the space. Red alert. A few eerie seconds passed.

“Captain Picard to Commander L/N. You are needed on the bridge NOW.”

You and Lore remained locked in your embrace.

“I need to go,” you squeaked out.

“But we’re not finished here.”

His voice had turned deadly cold. It twisted a phantom knife in the depths of your gut, rendering you motionless. It was just you and him here and obviously something was going on _out there._

“We… we can pick this up later. In my quarters, I mean,” you stammered out.

“But where would the excitement be in that?” he edged forward again, bringing his mouth forcefully onto your lips.

“Commander Data to Commander L/N. Are you all right?”

The intrusive voice caused Lore to pull back and sneer at you, his maniacal eyes made even more wild in the blood red bathing of the lights. He grabbed you by the hair and jerked you forward into him, causing you to scream and stagger, hitting a shoulder hard into the casings. He dragged you over to a console and his fingers danced with lightning speed over the commands.

“Having a taste of you could have been fun but now my time is limited,” he laughed out, twisting at your hair as you began to kick and punch blindly at his legs. It was a hopeless, feeble attempt. “The crystal entity will be here soon to take your ship and the others, just like it did the colony, and it will leave me as the sole survivor.”  
  
“WHAT?!”

You started to reach for your phaser but he kneed you in the chin and stomped on your hand and yanked you forward. There was a sickening crunching sound. You let out a blood-curdling scream, knowing instantly that something was badly injured and broken. Pain seared through you like fire.

“I think living as _Commander Data_ might be nice,” he continued on as if he hadn’t just obliterated you. “I always wanted to be a do-gooder!”

“No, you can’t be…” Your voice struggled through the intense ache in your jaw.

Just then, you heard what seemed to be the ripping of plating and sheeting. You felt yourself fall backward as Lore released you and, as you scrambled for your bearings and to your feet, you caught sight of the two brothers locked in battle.

“Data!” you whimpered out as the two androids exchanged punches. Lore tossed the other android towards the other end of the cargo bay. As he did, you found yourself shaking, reaching for your phaser again. It was in that moment did you notice the true damage to your hand; bone was protruding through ripped flesh all the way up your forearm, and blood oozed out and splattered onto the floor. Instantly, you felt a warm rush come over you and you collapsed to your knees.

“Now!” came Data’s voice. It took you a moment to register it was directed towards you. You glanced up, seeing that he had flung the other android onto the transporter. How did that…? Lore seemed stunned. You were close to the console and he meant for you to… to… You dug deep and mustered what strength you could, managed your way up and entered a few commands. Lore was starting to turn around just as you entered the final command.

“You BITCH!” he shouted angrily just as he faded away in mid-lunge.

You ungracefully staggered downwards as the world grew more and more unsteady and fuzzy. The edges of your vision blurred as blood soaked your clothes and your boots smeared it on the floor around you. You didn’t realize that Data was at your side now, tapping at his communicator. A series of blotchy colored shapes came swarming in. You barely registered them as security officers just as everything winked out.


	8. Moments in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulls elements from and is inspired by TNG S6/E 16 & 17 - “Birthright” 
> 
> WARNING: Please note that this chapter deals with themes of death, loss, and depression - as well as healing.

Human. Android. _Cyborg._

Human. Android. _Cyborg._

You sang the words in your head like they were some kind of ballad from long ago. You envisioned the song carried with it a tale of an impulsive, wayward woman who gallivanted across the galaxy. She had made so many ridiculous, careless mistakes in her journeys and she helplessly wondered how she could ever begin to atone for them for all? 

The song and story always ended the same way.

She _couldn’t._

 _You_ couldn’t.

People _died._ You were no longer _whole_. It didn’t seem _real_. 

_“I chose to be seduced by Lore and this is where it landed me,”_ you thought to yourself.

Sickbay.

And it felt like a prison.

You had spent the better part of three (or was it four?) months here recovering from your incident. When you had come around just a little from your injuries, you were informed that the Phanes had been fatally attacked by the crystalline entity. Captain Vargus and his valiant crew were decimated, gone forever.

_Forever._

No trace left.

_And a piece of you faded._

Your jaw had been fractured as well. When you were first admitted, your face was bruised and swollen. Dr. Crusher had to do some meticulous work to repair it. Starfleet Medical knowledge and technology was some of the best but even that had its limits. Your injured hand and arm, just above the elbow? That could not be saved. The damage was gruesomely horrific but what really sealed the deal for amputation was the infection. It had settled in and it hit hard, and Dr. Crusher had no other choice after trying round after round of broad-spectrum antibiotics. It had to go or risk your life.

To top it off, your kidneys struggled with all the heavy-duty drugs.

You lost weight.

You also lost some hair.

Dark circles developed under your eyes.

Riker came in with pretty flowers and you watched them wither and die.

And Captain Picard? A part of you was scared of what he might say when he visited you the first time. Another part of you wished he hated you for all your misdeeds and that he would just shun you from the Enterprise. Get it over with. You _deserved it._ You could then just waste away, like those damned bright flowers at an obscure location in the galaxy in peace. It would add the perfect ending to your made up song and tale.

He never did though. When you were able to talk a bit better, you told him everything that had happened. It all had come out so monotone. You were ashamed but your voice did little to show it.

And what did he do? He only wished you a healthy and speedy recovery _so you could get back to work as quickly as possible._

Seriously?

You didn’t eat much, which negatively impacted your recovery. It took Crusher threatening you with a feeding tube before you would sip from a bowl containing some kind of chicken broth concoction. “You need protein to heal,” she kept saying. “Fruits, vegetables. Macronutrients! Micronutrients! Come on Commander. Work with me!”

As for Data, he came in every day.

“How are you feeling today, Y/N?” he would ask every time and you wanted to throw a pillow at him. In your mind, you envisioned yourself screaming at him, “ _how the fuck do you think I’m doing?”_ But you never had the guts to say that. He _did_ save your life. You probably should have been grateful for that but some days you really just _weren’t_.

One day you did manage to croak out a pathetic sounding reply. “I’m… I’m a cyborg. I’m no longer whole.”

And he just looked at you quizzically and tilted his head ever so slightly, studying the _alien abomination_ affixed to what was left of your real arm.

“You are alive,” he said simply.

And what if this wasn’t your version of being alive?

Without even being prompted, he had brought in a notepad and some writing utensils one day and, gradually, you found yourself doodling. It did offer an escape. At least you hadn’t lost your dominant hand. He would sit and watch you sketch out some mountains or birds, and even inquired on how you could recall the details so beautifully on paper.

“They’re just, I don’t know. In my mind,” you said without looking at him, your pen scratching against the paper.

He leaned forward from his seat and tucked a strand of greasy hair behind your ear, away from your field of vision.

“You have exceptional ability,” he said softly. You caught his eyes and detected some measure of warmth in them.

It puzzled you and made your heart flutter a little bit.

Counselor Troi would come in from time to time and chat with you. Oh, those visits were the _absolute best._

“It is normal to feel a sense of loss, especially in circumstances like yours,” she began, and then proceeded to talk about post-traumatic stress, survivor’s guilt and the sort.

“He’s gone because of me. They all are,” you managed to rasp out one day much to her surprise.

Her dark eyes regarded you kindly as she touched your arm in a way to show her support.

“Who’s gone?” she asked tenderly.

“You know. Captain Vargus. The… the Phanes crew.”

She considered you carefully.

“You couldn’t have possibly known what Lore was up to. None of us did. The Captain knew your reservations. We were following things by the book. That is something you would report as a Mission Specialist, is it not?”

Her words did little to comfort you. Not _everything_ was by the book.

“Besides,” she continued with a thoughtful expression. You forgot for a moment that she was half Betazoid. “If you hadn’t _occupied_ Lore and assisted Mr. Data with his _departure_ , we could have ended up like the Phanes, too. It saved that ship full of _civilians._ I know you’re not proud of what happened but we all make mistakes. You are human.”

You were unable to meet her eyes as you sat on that biobed. There was truth to that, you supposed, but you still felt very wrong about it all.

“Not completely human. Not anymore,” you gritted out as you picked at the threads on the blanket covering your legs.

“You were at the right place at the right time. And what you have now? They are battle scars,” she simply said.

You looked up with expressive eyes and she smiled warmly towards you.

Oddly, that phrasing made things a bit more… bearable.

It did take some time before you allowed the ever-jovial Commander LaForge near your biobed to talk about your new prosthesis. Inwardly, you knew that you had to reach a certain level of acceptance before that road could ever be traveled.

You felt a little bad for him. You knew that he and Data both built it. For _you._ And you were just seemingly unappreciative.

“This is pretty cool,” Geordi kept talking like this was the most wonderful thing on the ship. Honestly, his ramblings went in one ear and out of the other. You pretended to listen as he pointed out various different pistons and joints on your new limb. It was all a foreign language to you. You still weren’t ready.

Would you _ever, truly be?_

Dr. Crusher would jump in every once and a while, addressing some of the skin graphing and functionality, and how it would pick up on nerve signals.

“I guess you can just call me the bionic woman,” you quipped sadly, staring at the mechanical thing attached to you.

“We could have given you some neat plating for your jaw to match and…” Geordi began but he stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the tears trickling down your cheeks. “Or not, Commander,” he mumbled and turned away to gather his tools from the medical tray stationed off to the side.

“It should get better with time,” Beverly offered with hope in her voice.

***

When you were deemed fit enough to leave Sickbay, it was Data who _insisted_ on helping you back to your quarters. All you had on your person was the overused notepad and pens he brought and a shaggier mane of hair. But he said he “wanted to be a good friend” and “make sure you had everything you needed” – whatever that meant. You didn’t argue with him though because you didn’t have the strength to fight it anyway.

Your toddling steps down the corridor were slow. But leave it to Data be _sensitive_ to that despite not having emotion. The _do-gooder_ , as Lore eloquently labeled him, was matching your pace.

“How are you and Jenna doing?” you asked him in an attempt to make small talk. You both attracted some looks and nods from passing officers and crewmen.

“I am performing within targeted parameters,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Lieutenant D’Sora has been present for her work shifts…”

“No. That’s not what I meant. Your relationship with Jenna, Data. How has that been?” you inwardly rolled your eyes.

“Lieutenant D’Sora and I terminated our relationship. I have since deleted the subroutine that was established for her,” he replied like he was reciting a passage from a technical manual.

“Wait, you’re not together anymore? Why?” you asked, pausing a bit from the news. You stabilized yourself with your bionic limb against the wall.

“It was a mutual decision to dissolve it. She had expressed dissatisfaction with our arrangement and I did not have anything further to gain from the experience.”

That sounded awfully… _cold._ And just _weird._

“No, hold on. Weren’t you wanting to pursue a relationship so, you know, you can experience human things? Relationship challenges are a part of the territory. You would have something to gain from that even if…,” you said in a low, raspy voice but you were stopped mid-sentence by some pain creeping up in your side.

“Are you well?”

“Yes, yes. It’s just… I need to sit down for a bit.” Without missing a beat, Data wrapped his arm around you for support. It garnered a few looks from passing crewmembers but he was able to quickly guide you to your quarters. He tapped his communicator as he helped you over to the couch.

“Commander Data to Sickba…”

“No, no. I’m fine.” You waved at him, your face twisting into a tight scowl as you slid down to the welcoming cushions.

He looked at you skeptically and you sighed and adjusted your positioning.

“Really. I’m fine. If you want to help, I could use a glass of water,” you said. He simply raised his eyebrows and gave a nod before heading over to the replicator at the other end of the room.

You heard his voice in the not-so-far-off distance as you took a moment to breath and take in your personal space. It had been some time. It almost felt like someone else’s couch. Someone else’s floors. Someone else’s plants.

Wait, the plants? Your eyes dart around the room.

“My Kaladian thorn flower…,” you said as Data reappeared.

“Ah, yes. That bloom started to appear three days ago,” the android said as he handed you the glass he was holding.

“The bloom?” You edged your way over to the end table and pulled the pot closer to inspect it. You then glanced behind it, to the fern on the floor. It was _thriving._ That one was a little touchy and… it was just…

“…they are still alive,” you whispered.

“You had a lengthy stay in sickbay. I spoke with the Captain and we both agreed that your collection needed to be cared for.”

It all hit you just then. Your breath left you.

The loss of life. The loss of a limb. The near-death experience. Your _misdeeds_.

You didn’t deserve this.

A hand flew over your mouth as it quivered. You tried your best not to cry.

“Are you in distress, Y/N?”

You just shook your head, unable to meet his eyes. You turned your back towards him and focused on the petals on the flower. “N-no. I…,” you breathed deeply to find some equilibrium. “I wanted to thank you.” You sniffled.

“There is no need to thank me. The plants needed water and tending to.” He sat beside you and leaned forward a bit to try and get you to look at him.

It was just a little much to handle and you couldn’t stand it. You wiped the back of your hand along your dripping nose before twisting around and wrapping your arms around him, burying your face deep into the expanse of his upper chest. It took a beat or two but, eventually, his arms fell around you too.

He didn’t leave until you told him you wanted to be alone because you were tired and needed sleep.

***

Time was a funny thing. It just continued to press forward. It didn’t pause for anyone or anything. If that subject was presented to a science officer who specialized in quantum mechanics they’d probably have a different response.

And historically your training made you look at those subjects in almost a philosophical way.

But now, when existential questions posed themselves, it seemed as if you would analyze them differently than before. Your lens changed. Time reminded you that things didn’t last forever.

And suddenly, you saw changes in the tide.

Your friendship with Counselor Troi also started to take root.

She stopped by one day with an armful of pretty clothes that allowed for easier dressing during your recovery. You weren’t officially back on duty and it wasn’t like you couldn’t replicate a shirt with snapping buttons. However, the gesture was heartfelt and it meant a lot. Instead of brusquely brushing her off, you embraced her.

“You know, this would look lovely on you tonight,” she said with that accent of hers, spreading out a dress onto your bed. You tiptoed your way over and made a face.

“That…,” you began but she gave you a smile that paused you in your tracks.

“Hear me out. You’ve been through a lot. We’re docking at the Starbase for some much needed supplies and downtime. I think you owe it to yourself to enjoy the time while we’re there. Some of us are going to the Promenade and…”

You didn’t respond immediately. All you could do was look at the fancy, sparkling garment and think of the stars. Stars that _others_ would never see again.

“It might be too soon for that,” you rasped out and averted your eyes to one of your precious plants.

Deanna walked up to you.

“He would want you to. They all would. You can’t keep punishing yourself.”

She knew about your past with Hunter Vargus. You told her during one of your sessions. You cried clutching onto a pillow and revealed that you had once been passionate lovers and, eventually over the years, it had turned into something more for you. It turned into a relationship, one that was hard to balance because he _was_ your Captain. You were starting to think about marriage and children and he wasn’t prepared for it. His nature and duty overrode _you._ He didn’t want you to go to the Enterprise but at the time it was the best for you both for various reasons.

Also, when Captain Picard came knocking, you didn’t slam the door in his face.

If you had remained on the Phanes…

“I’ll see how I feel later,” was all you could promise her.

***

The Promenade was more lively than you thought. You came down with Troi and…

“A dress, Y/N?” Riker came up from behind you with a smirk. He slid his arm around Deanna’s waist. You pulled in the shawl you were wearing closer, unconsciously trying to hide the monstrosity attached to you. Though that was covered in a sleeve as well.

Worf appeared to your left and grumbled a bit. “Commander, you look well. It is… good to see you.”

“Thanks Mr. Worf. You too,” you didn’t really know to how to quite respond. Honestly, you felt like retreating to the ship.

Riker grinned cheekily and Deanna nudged him in the ribs.

“I must say, I am quite impressed,” the burly Klingon added and it took you by surprise. He seemed a little uncomfortable too. “What I mean is… you… you are a formidable warrior.”

And that is about as sensitive as this man got. In the past, you might have been offended but, knowing Worf, the gesture did not come easily to him. He was sharing his admiration for your ability to survive. Inside that was still hard to process but you didn’t want to be rude.

“That means a lot coming from another warrior,” you said with a weak smile.

***

Time continued to march on. Months passed and eventually you grew restless.

You _wanted_ to get back to work but Dr. Crusher and Deanna both felt you needed more _time._ This did not please you. So, you all were able to strike a compromise. To ease you back into the swing of things, the Captain provided some reports for you to comb over and had asked for your input. It was menial at best but it provided some distraction and gave you a sense of purpose. Like you were contributing again.

“Have you had an opportunity to review my account of the Dra’lyck diplomatic mission?” Data asked one evening. He had stopped by your quarters after his shift and you were nestled sideways in a chair with a PADD in hand and a steaming cup of tea resting on the floor beside you.

“Yes, it was very thorough. It’s interesting. They are a matriarchal society. Their conflicts with the Veriddians do not seem atypical given the circumstances,” you commented and glanced up as he made his way over.

“Indeed. It is curious though that they are reliant on the Veriddians in order to reproduce,” he said casually and you smirked. 

“They are not so different after all then. They are at least compatible in that way,” you commented knowing that the concept of fertilization when it came to species was not lost on him. “Still, the conflicts do pose a barrier but they’ve managed for generations. These are details that Starfleet should be aware of if they want to join the Federation but, at the same time, we shouldn’t involve ourselves in too much unless mediation becomes a necessity.”

That was the same common theme in the universe. As enlightened as Starfleet liked to believe itself to be, there was always going to be conflict internally and externally. Varying degrees of perspectives shaped by backgrounds and layers of history would always see to that. Instead of seeing conflict as a barrier you always thought it should be viewed as a means of opportunity; to see the universe according to another’s eyes. It built understanding.

“I have something I need to share with you,” he said in his normal tone and it completely switched the conversation.

“What is it?” You placed down the PADD and twisted around to face him as he took a seat on the couch across from you.

“I must first offer my apologies for not disclosing this to you sooner. I wanted to but I was informed that it was perhaps… inappropriate timing.”

A part of you felt that he was going to talk about Lore. Perhaps they recovered him floating in space? Was he in custody? The last you had heard was that the Enterprise and other Starfleet officials were unable to locate him.

Data opened his mouth to speak but paused. He instead shifted in his seat and pulled out a glass square from his pocket and handed it to you. You arched an eyebrow as you took it carefully and examined it. Encased was a gray and green chip.

“A new addition for my arm? We’re going to add super strength to my resume?” you quipped and he just shook his head.

“Your arm is a design that Commander LaForge and I worked on, pulling from the latest…”

He saw your look and paused.

“And I’m grateful even if I haven’t said thank you. But really, what is this?” you lifted up the square, truly puzzled.

“It is my emotion chip.”

_What?_

“Em-emotion chip?” 

“Lore had one as well.”

You closed your eyes and instantly recalled the crunching sensation of your hand and arm. The intense gold eyes, laced with fire and sadism.

“It was given to me from a civilian on the recreational ship that was saved near my home planet. This civilian wanted thank the Captain and the USS Phanes for coming to their aid. However, upon arriving on the Enterprise he revealed himself to be my father, Noonian Soong.”

That left you gaping. You thought he was dead. Everyone did.

Data then proceeded to tell you that Soong had botched the recreational ship’s systems to begin with. He wanted to have that encounter with the Enterprise knowing that the ship was close, but he did not know that the Phanes had been closer. It was by chance that they uncovered Lore. Lore was in fact created first, then Data. The colonists were fearful of Lore and eventually demanded him to be retired, as it were. Soong vowed that his latest creation, Data, would only be given the chip when he was ready – so to not repeat previous errors in design.

It was his attempt to preserve his work. He knew it would instill fears in humanity. He needed to create systems in hopes that it would present the best possible outcomes.

While Soong had the chip to pass along, he also warned them all about the other android. Apparently Lore had been an ally with this crystal-like entity for some time; he lured it to the colony and, while it was being wasted all those years ago, Soong made a hasty escape. His reunion with Data was short-lived; he had passed away just as the crystalline entity enveloped the Phanes. While Data was saving you, he missed the last few moments of Soong’s life.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have longer with him,” you said, feeling ashamed.

“It is okay.” He simulated a smile and it made you a little sad. “He, however, wanted me to have this. He expressed its importance. He told me that he had been tracking me for some time and that I was ready for it. I was experiencing odd sensations in my neural network and had apparently reached a certain heightened level within my programming. A series of once dormant circuits activated. I would not equate the sensations to emotions but I suppose it was the closest I could ever achieve without it.”

You were rendered speechless. That was some heavy stuff to unload and you hadn’t quite processed it all.

“I’m… I’m sorry. Are you telling me you were created to have a… pre-requisite for emotions? And that made you ready for the chip?” you asked in disbelief.

“To place it simply, yes. It was created to complement my overall design.”

A part of you felt bad. He was experiencing all this silently and you weren’t available as a friend to help him navigate it.

“This… wow, Data.” What could you really say to all of this? “When did you first notice… I mean the sensations you were mentioning.”

“Approximately two years and four months ago when Lieutenant Yar passed. I was able to detect some unexplainable variances in my processing. I then consulted Commander LaForge, he studied me and we set up a series of tests. While we were unable to find the root cause, we were able to unravel a few curious details.”

“Which were?”

“The sensations became more intense during certain times. My relationship with Lieutenant D’Sora helped to contribute some interesting data in that aspect,” he said.

So Jenna was a curious detail?

“If she was so significant to your research and discovery, why are you no longer together?”

He considered you for a moment. “It is because I experienced no sensations with her.”

“Oh.”

“I needed to test various different situations to uncover which ones brought on the sensations and which ones did not,” he said.

“Well, when did you experience the… sensations?” you asked.

There was a long pause as he looked into your eyes.

“It was when I was with you.”

And… there it was. The world slowed down. Time stood still. Your heart quaked heavily in your chest. He seemed to be waiting for a response. Anything. You remained frozen, unsure on what to quite say.

“Umm,” you stammered. “Are… are you going to install the chip?” you asked, clearly affected but unable to respond with anything else. You felt heat rising from you neck, spattering across your cheeks and migrating up to your ears.

“Yes. I am meeting with Commander LaForge at 1900 hours in Engineering. I was able to obtain Starfleet Command’s blessing as well as the Captain’s. However, I was waiting on one more thing.”

“Wh-what’s that?”

“Your blessing too.”

You took a breath. Your wild heartbeat made your head dizzy.

How could you ever deny him?

***

When Geordi removed Data’s cranial plate to expose all his inner workings, you felt yourself getting really anxious. You were pacing during the entire thing, chewing on your nails and watching. You didn’t understand a lick of the technical knowledge they were throwing out there but one thing was clear to you – the installation was a success. Once it was in, it took a moment. Data’s face remained stoic.

Then suddenly he slammed his eyes shut.

“Are you okay, Data? What is it?” came Geordi’s voice.

“A sensation, but much stronger than before,” was all he articulated before searching the room, clearly looking for something. Then he stopped when he found you. His thin lips formed a smile. A _real smile._ And your _heart fluttered._ “I am fine. I have never… _felt_ … better.”

The Captain cheered and patted LaForge on the back.

***

Data’s hand held onto yours all the way back to your quarters. He initiated it and you allowed it. You would catch him watching you from the fringes of your vision and it made you blush a little. This was all happening so fast and a part of you felt a little weird that LaForge knew about Data’s sensations before you. That he _knew_ it was you.

But weren’t the clues already there?

When you arrived and entered your quarters, he still held onto your hand and spun you around so you were close to him.

“I thought I lost you,” he said, his eyes intently on yours. You could see that he was processing emotion and you really didn’t know how to handle that.

“I’m okay. Everything’s… okay,” you smiled at him.

“It would have been my fault. I advocated to reassemble him. I am responsible.” His face started to contort a bit and yellow-tinged tears started to develop around the rims of his eyes. “What is happening to me?”

“Shhh,” you tried to soothe him with your voice and placed both hands, real and artificial, along the sides of his face. “You are experiencing an emotion. Remorse. But everything is fine. You could not have known.” Were you repeating Deanna’s words?

“No, I did know that it was a possibility. Given that he was disassembled and the potential odds of…” he began but you leaned in, pulled him towards you and pressed your forehead to his. Then, without another thought, you tenderly placed your lips over his to hush him. To calm him. It took a small second but he started to move his lips softly and slowly over yours.

Before you knew it, you were on your back on the couch and Data was tearing ferociously at his tunic.


	9. Physical and Emotional Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Umm, “full steam” ahead?! ;)

That first night together was awkward but also surprisingly _tender_.

With the emotion chip installed, the android was so captivated by you that he had been reduced to uncharacteristic silence. All of his processing had been routed to this new and important thing: you. He was analyzing the new, deeper sensations and feelings that he now apparently had. It was there before, he realized but the intensity was so much more with the chip. It bloomed with an unexpected life and it almost fried his network.

At least, that’s what it _felt_ like.

When you arrived to your quarters, his thinking shifted and those feelings crossed into another territory: self-loathing and guilt for putting you into harm’s way.

You could have _died_ because of Lore. He _felt_ responsible for that and that surge of _feeling_ was almost crippling.

“I thought I lost you.”

Human life was intriguing but also delicate.

As he felt himself fade into something that might be described as despair, you started to kiss him and it brought him back to a much better place. In the matter of moments, he had deftly pivoted from guilt, sadness and fear to peacefulness, then quickly to _desire._

Except, he couldn’t articulate it into quite those terms. It was just something indescribable. It was like something _internally_ motivated him.

The closeness of your body to his, the warmth of your lips upon his own, stirred an urge that compelled him to guide you over back-first to the couch. He tore at his formal tunic haphazardly as a new, instinctive, primal need overcame him.

You moaned under him, kissing him fervently and it added to the fire that he _felt – FELT_ inside. It encouraged him. Drove him. He grew hard instantly (also another new sensation; he had never experienced spontaneous erections) and started to unintentionally _crush_ you with his weight. You started to make opposing squeaks and he jerked up and stared down at you.

“I have hurt you again,” he spat out, clearly concerned for your safety and disgusted with himself.

He began to look away but you guided his face back towards yours. You needed him to stay connected with you and the moment.

“No, no. I’m fine. Though, the bed may be better suited for this… activity.”

He hadn’t considered that. What was he really considering anyway? Did he have a plan? What had driven him to… What was _going on inside of him?!_

“I must admit that, while I am overpowered with the desire to touch you, I am equally concerned that I may harm you unintentionally. I do not have much experience and, what history I do have, it is guided by programming and subroutines. My sensations seem to be… overriding my subroutines. And I am experiencing an… error, an overload. It is not a true overload in the general sense but I… failed to gain your consent and…”

Even in his typical rigid speech he still stammered, which was completely unlike him. He was trying to explain it in _his_ terms.

“It’s okay,” you whispered softly to him. “This is not something we’re going to figure out overnight. And we don’t even have to explore this right…”

“I need to,” he said and his urgency took you by surprise. “What I mean is... I am overcome with the need of you. It feels as if I do not satisfy this that I might cease…”

You could tell that he was wrestling with his newfound emotions. And, as much as you wanted this too, you weren’t sure that it would be best for either of you to dive in with both feet first. Were you using your best judgment? Or was _animalistic need_ taking over?

“We have time,” you said, catching how his skin shimmered slightly in the reduced lighting. “Time, to figure it out and…”

“What if we do not have time? I nearly lost you permanently.”

That seemed way too irrational and existential for him.

“Do you feel the same for me?” he asked suddenly, point blank and it caused you to blink.

“I’m… I’m sorry?”

“Do you feel anything for me? I am overwhelmed by the urge to know. My tests would seem to suggest that you might but I not 100% certain.” As he uttered that you blushed a bit. Had it been _that_ obvious? Did you even know how _deep_ that even ran? He continued on. “When I was testing the sensations with Lieutenant D’Sora, you displayed an apparent disconnect with our friendship. Additionally, you identified yourself as a threat to her.”

“I did not.”

He just looked at you with those gold eyes.

“I’m here right now, aren’t I?” was all you could muster.

The two of you remained like that for a moment, gazing at each other and unsure on what do next. The moment was heavy.

It was you who finally and timidly broke the silence. “Do… do you trust me?” You had a novel thought but it was one that kind of terrified you.

He wasted no time in responding.

“Completely.”

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea but it was one that set things into motion. It was a decision that neither you or Data would be able to turn back from.

That evening, you had coaxed him into sitting on the couch completely removed of any clothing. You tentatively undressed in front of him before taking his large hands and placing them upon your bare torso. He started to explore your exposed flesh, slowly at first, by lightly dragging his long fingers across it, gradually growing bolder and stopping for deeper caresses around your hips and breasts. His touch amplified your nerves and anticipation. He appeared to be entranced and apparently quite ready judging by what you saw protruding upward from between his legs in the subtle darkness.

You took that as your cue.

Wordlessly and timidly, you made your way forward and straddled him, taking your time lowering yourself into his lap. As your flesh connected (with a little guidance from you, which caught him briefly by surprise) and stretched to accommodate him, you searched his face. He immediately closed his eyes at the sensation.

Did he really experience hitching of breath, too?

You rocked against him, slowly at first, but it did not take long until you both found a rhythm. As he bucked his hips into you, you were able to control the pace and it made him more comfortable as he took you. With you on top rising and falling, he had no fear in hurting you. Instead, he experienced you. Devoured you. Learned about you. Learned from you. And it was earth-shattering. Again and again, he had consistently hit areas that made you build-up and crash. You would falter against him powerlessly and clutched onto him for dear life, shaking and shattered from the magnitude of each and every orgasm. Through it all, he held you close and continued to pump at just the right speed to ensure he was drawing out each one to its fullest explosive potential.

When you were spent, it was almost like something kicked in and he let out a guttural sound as he finally climaxed.

You didn’t realize that he had been capable of that.

From that night forward, you discovered his insatiability and unwavering joy in taking you. He was like a young man losing his virginity and experiencing sex, _real sex,_ for the first time. He wasn’t a virgin by any means but any encounter that he had had before _you_ was constructed, contrived. He had gained no pleasure nor displeasure. He simply didn’t have the capacity for it, he had told you.

But you? Yes, _you_ had him sputtering out and groaning, and seeking your company over and over again.His emotions, while perplexing and sometimes challenging to master, were often quieted when he took his pleasure from you. And the android took distinct indulgence watching you become undone and you had to admit, you enjoyed watching the normally pristine officer falling apart too.

As things went on, your newfound intimacy began to verge and blur into your work life as well. 

When you were cleared for duty and returning to the bridge, your turbolift ride that first day was interrupted by his need to take you right then and there. He had halted its ascension, rotated you around, ripped down your trousers, and pressed you against the wall. He took you until he grunted out his own intense release, his mouth hot by your ear. When the lift resumed its journey to deposit you to the bridge, you walked out a little gingerly.

He, on the other hand, just casually adjusted his wrinkled uniform. He was seemingly so composed and relaxed – and wearing a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Commander Riker grinned knowingly in your and Data’s direction, taking stock in both of your appearances, and it made you want to scream. You felt like walloping the android.

It wasn’t just about the _sex._ You and Data were slowly easing into a comfortable routine and a different type of intimacy. He practically stayed in your quarters and you helped him navigate an assortment of emotions as he experienced them. You provided examples from your own life and how you tackled them depending on the situation and the person. The variety of scenarios, possibilities and nuances were almost too much for his positronic brain to process. So, painting, in addition to sex, became an outlet for him to channel some of the more difficult feelings – the ones he couldn’t yet vocalize or ones that caused him to feel like he was spiraling out of control.

Despite everything that he was trying to push through, he helped you too. One evening, after a particularly long day, you found yourself grimacing over what used to be a mundane task and that was fixing your favorite comfort food; one that you would indulge in when things were going haywire. The replicator never layered the ingredients to your liking so you would always replicate things separately and then piece them together. This one occasion though was a disaster. Your cybernetic arm had locked up fiercely, your fingers would not move the way you wanted them to, and it all left you stranded in the middle of the task.

“For fuck’s,” you mumbled with tears stinging your eyes.

You would _never be the same._

As you fought with it and whacked it against the side of the replicator in a moment of unadulterated frustration, Data emerged instantly from behind you. He pressed himself flush against your back and offered soothing tones by your ear, mimicking what you would do for him from time to time. Slowly, his hand traveled along the length of mechanical arm to your hand, before closing his fingers tenderly around yours.

“Let me take a look,” was all he said.

And you nodded, unable to speak through the pain and loss you were still feeling from it. You were left at his mercy and in his capable hands.

But he wasn’t always always so gentle and considerate.

One evening he was cleaning up your quarters and watering the plants when he noticed the notepad he had given you while you were in Sickbay. When you walked into your quarters, you caught him flipping through it.

“When I asked you if you and your former commanding officer were close, you did not fully disclose the nature of your relationship,” he said with a bit of haughtiness.

“Excuse me?”

“This.” He showed you a page in the book. The drawing was clearly of you in an embrace with a man resembling the deceased Captain Vargus. “Is that not him? It is his likeness. An incredible rendition but troubling just the same.”

“That was before you. Before _us._ You can’t be jealous of a time that happened before you,” you glared and walked away from him.

“It was a time in which I was present in your life.”

“That’s not really fair, Data,” you rotated sharply to face him – angry because you felt this was ridiculous and angry because Vargus was _dead!_ “He’s gone!”

“If he were still here, would you not pursue your relationship with him?”

“No!” you shouted unable to look at him. You turned your back to him and stalked into the living space. He was hot on your trail.

“Stop walking away and have this talk with me, Y/N,” he nearly shouted in a tone that was somewhat dangerous.

Where did _that_ come from?

“I _drew_ that during a moment of horrible, horrible pain. You’re not being sensitive to that.”

And, it didn’t stop there. He had cornered you about Lore at one point too – asking you what you were doing with him in that cargo bay before he broke his way in to _save your life._

His intense jealously caused you both to take a break for some time. He made the decision to deactivate the emotion chip to give yourselves breathing room and time to reflect. Deanna even stepped in to counsel some things, but she also had to work with Data on her own as well – away from you – so he could sort out his own brand of issues.

Everyone knew it wasn’t going to be a seamless transition. Everyone knew that it would have its challenges. What was left unspoken was the concern that he would turn out like Lore. Was his record and service good enough to keep him on track? In Data’s case, he was a sapient individual entitled to rights. Even without emotions, he had the ability to learn and be shaped by experiences.

And, shouldn’t all androids be measured by _the individual_ and not the fact that they are _“androids?”_ They are not doomed to a set, certain fate. No one was. Whether a being was organic or not should not be the measure for anything. That way of thinking was riddled with holes.

But your relationship with this specific one? That might be another story.

As much as you found yourself being _attached_ to him, you couldn’t bear the thought of being involved with someone who could never grow past certain things. Time might help sort that out, and hard work. You were willing to wait and help but you weren’t going to be controlled and constantly berated either.

***

Duty, like time, marched on. Assignments came. Assignments went. The crew of the Enterprise continued its mission in exploring uncharted parts of the quadrant. It was just about four months after Data’s chip deactivation when…

“Sir, we have an unidentified vessel quickly approaching,” came Worf’s deep voice from his tactical/security station.

“On screen,” Captain Picard ordered as he stood.

As the viewer shifted its image from its normal starry expanse to a mysterious cube, you rose from your workstation and moved over to Worf’s. It wasn’t like encountering new things was unexpected. It _was_ to be expected. But, upon looking at the anticipated trajectory and other mathematical displays, the vessel was approaching fast. It was showing speeds that exceeded anything you were familiar with. And, the fact that it seemed to _heading straight for the Enterprise_ was deeply troubling.

“Can you get a scan?” Picard ordered.

“Aye sir. Long range sensors are scanning. Results… we do not have anything in our database that matches the readings,” came Data’s voice from the front of the bridge. “Unable to detect any biosigns.”

“Try contacting them, all frequencies,” Picard said over his shoulder.

“Attempting all frequencies.”

You waited with bated breath.

There was no connection, no response.

“Recommend we go to red alert, sir,” Commander Riker said and you nodded in agreement. 

Just as the klaxon sounded, the cube-shaped vessel came within close proximity and abruptly stopped. What followed was nothing but… dead calm.

“Sir, they are scanning us,” Data said.

“Try hailing them again. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise,” he began and went on, but it was to no avail.

“Umm, Captain,” came Geordi’s voice from over the comm.

“Yes, Commander,” Picard huffed irritably.

“We uh have some guests…”

Dread settled into your stomach.


	10. "Borg" and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes elements from TNG's S3/E26 - Best of Both Worlds.

“They aren’t even talking to us. They pushed us aside and went straight to the consoles. It’s like we’re… inconsequential.”

That was all the information Commander LaForge could give the bridge. There weren’t any casualties but it seemed ominous too.

It was much like a hawk swooping in for its prey; practically unseen and with such lightning speed that its descent was blinding.

That is how the crew felt at the moment; nonplussed and scrambling. But really, wasn’t this inevitable? This was a possible hostile situation with an unknown force and First Contact scenario rolled into one. And, the Enterprise’s mission was, “…to explore strange, new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no man has gone before.” There were protocols in place for this but being trained for it was vastly different than living it and squatting at the front of the weapons locker at the back of the bridge to retrieve a high-power phaser rifle.

It wasn’t your first choice of artifact to welcome a new species. How would you even approach that introduction? “Hi, my name is Y/L/N. Thank you for making yourselves welcome and boarding our vessel. We mean you no harm but look, I have this weapon.”

That really set the tone, for sure.

It was a bit weighty, you realized, but thankfully your mechanical arm enabled you to heft it with remarkable ease. You guessed there were silver linings in everything?

But the weight of the situation could not truly be alleviated.

 _Breath in, breath out_ , you said to yourself.

“Mon Capitaine, mon capitaine!” came voice from out of nowhere.

What the fuck?! You abruptly rose and grew even more tense from the voice. Could it be?

You craned your neck to view over the consoles, confirming your suspicions.

_Q._

You should have known! Was this… was this his design? Did he fabricate this situation for his amusement?

When you caught the Captain’s steely gaze, you knew he wanted to throttle him too.

“It looks like you made some new friends, Jean-Luc,” was all the almighty being said as he leaned nonchalantly against the Captain’s chair. He was dressed in a Starfleet uniform, command red. Were those admiral’s pips, too?

“What is the meaning of this, Q?” Picard shouted, clearly annoyed. “I have unknowns boarding my ship. What are you up to?”

The Enterprise had encountered this cosmic jester before, though the pleasure of one-on-one interactions remained primarily confined to the bridge crew and department heads. You personally hadn’t much dialogue with him but you knew enough about him.

“I’m offended, Jean-Luc,” Q gasped theatrically as a hand flew up to his chest feigning hurt. “To say I had anything to do with this… when you only need to look no further than a mirror to find the true culprit.”

“Quit speaking in riddles.”

“In another life, Jean-Luc, you were one of them,” the being playfully said and Picard’s eyes went wide. “If you send that Klingon’s security goons to your precious, precious engineering and use your dainty phaser blasts to strike them, one will go down but the next… well, let’s just say they adapt, quickly. Much like a virus that dares to invade your fragile little bodies. They evolve to survive.”

That didn’t sound promising. Worf bristled and growled.

“I don’t understand any of this,” Picard exhaled with frustration and threw up his hands. “We don’t have time for this.”

“You don’t understand? Honestly. I’m trying to _help_ you,” he regarded the Captain seriously this time.

“Number one, take Commander L/N to main engineering and assess what we’ve got here,” Picard ordered and Riker nodded. “Take some security officers with you and do not engage unless necessary.”

“Aye sir,” the blue-eyed First Officer replied. “I would feel more comfortable if we left Lieutenant Worf here with you and we sealed the bridge.”

If the unknowns had the capability of transporting straight to the ship, who was to say that they couldn’t directly target the bridge? They hadn’t _yet_ but that could change. You imagined that they were curious and assessing, but to what end? Regardless of the intent, it was the First Officer’s and crew’s responsibility to protect the Captain at all costs.

“Agreed,” you said and, with a nod from the Captain, you started to turn towards Worf to coordinate the effort. “Get some shuttles ready, too, just in case. We may need some for emergency evacuation or even use some as decoys, even the Captain’s yacht. We also need various means of egress from the bridge for the Captain and…”

“And you…” Suddenly Q turned his attention towards you. Your focus shifted from Worf to Q, catching his amused eyes from across the bridge. “In another time, you didn’t even EXIST on this quaint, charming little vessel. Yes, you had a slew of rugrats with that fertile, hunky Captain of yours, living it up on the Phanes. And, in yet another time, you didn’t even EXIST here, right now. You did your work back on that little mote, Earth, settled neatly in pre-Federation history.” He grinned wickedly before throwing his hands up for dramatic flair.

You just gawked at him.

What the _hell_? That didn’t make any sense.

Data emerged from his navigational station at that point and Picard waved him back.

“Oh, trust me, _they_ know about time, especially her,” Q cryptically said as he pointed to the viewer where the of the cube-shaped ship loomed. “That’s why she’s here now. She’s after you Jean-Luc,” Q turned back to the Captain sternly. “I may be a pain in your ass but I am quite fond of you. You’re like my favorite pet after all. If I were to choose a name for my puppy it would be… _Locutus.”_

“Locutus?”

“Yes, that’s the one she gave you, too. In another time.” Q sauntered towards the Captain and leaned in to his ear. “You may have made friends during recess with the android but, trust me, go for the _queen_.”

What queen? What android?! Before anyone could ask, Q was gone just as fast as he appeared.

Deanna moved her way over to the Captain with her dark curls bouncing and worry etched across her delicate face. “I don’t believe he was lying,” she uttered. It wasn’t like she could read Q, per se, but she had enough gifts to receive an instinctual impression.

A chill came over the bridge and, without wasting another moment, you turned back to Worf to finalize pertinent details. “We’ve got it covered, Commander. Good luck to you,” was all he said.

You checked the rifle’s pack for its charge and, satisfied by what you saw, went towards the back of the bridge. While it was determined that the turbolifts were functional, you all did not want to get stuck in the event that things took a turn for the worse. Instead, you elected for a route via the Jeffries Tube, which would enable navigation between decks as necessary. A group of security officers from the below decks were en route to engineering too. You pulled up your PADD and mapped out your route. If there weren’t any obstructions to the service crawlways, you all would make it there fairly quickly – probably quicker than the turbolift anyway.

Riker was saying something to Deanna slightly off to the side. As you went to pull the hatch in anticipation of your departure, a pair of boots caused you to look up.

“Commander, may I have a word?” the android said down to you with a lift of his eyebrows.

You brushed off your pant leg as you stood to face him.

“What is it?”

He was frowning and, despite the chip being currently inactive, the expression seemed more authentic than the ones he would simulate before. It was a lingering byproduct from the chip. He knew what emotions were and, while he still had his sensations, they were not as pronounced. His mannerisms were less robotic as a result.

“If what Q says is true, then you could very well be putting yourself in harm’s way. I am not sure how comfortable I am with that.”

“We are all in the same predicament, Data. But we have to follow protocol and that dictates I go. I am the resident senior behavioral scientist and my job is to serve as the Captain’s proxy along with Commander Riker in First Contact scenarios,” you replied, though a secret part of you was truly moved by his gesture even if things weren’t exactly the best between you two. Still, you had some _history._ In a stolen moment, you touched his arm to show how much it meant to you. 

“Yes, I am well aware of protocol. However, I am also concerned for your safety. Please be careful.” His yellow eyes were unusually warm and earnest.

“I always am,” you flashed him a grin as you adjusted the rifle against you. The bearded First Officer made his approach.

“Ready,” he said, decked out in his First Contact gear as well.

You nodded towards Data, signaling the moment had ended though he looked like he wanted to say more.

Riker and you then climbed in to the space, not knowing where the end may lead you. As you departed, you could hear the Captain call for an escape, electing to jump to warp 9 into a nearby nebula, in hopes that the dense field would afford you all time to figure things out. Data’s voice muffled a reply to the command just as the hatch closed behind you.

***

The cramped journey proved to be more involved than you both originally thought but, from the reports dinging in, you both knew that this route was the best decision you could have made. Various turbolifts were starting to go down and a few sporadic cases of beings materializing emerged from throughout the decks. Fields were erected to contain situations but it almost felt like an infiltrate, silo and conquer situation.

You couldn’t tell yourself a story just yet, though.

You all came across an intersection in the crawlway and the door just would not budge. Will tried to Paul Bunyan it open but he hurt his hand in the process. He took in a sharp intake of breath.

“Son of a… Dammit. I bet it was Barclay, roaming about here so he wouldn’t be _disturbed_ ,” Riker stewed while examining his fingers and flexing them, though you knew the jab originated more from a discovery he made a few months back. Riker had stumbled upon the man’s Goddess of Empathy holodeck program and he had been a territorial male ever since. It was easy to blame someone who wasn’t there, too, especially in a situation like this and Barclay was already on his radar.

Riker and Troi were engaged after all though their wedding date had not yet been set.

“I doubt Mr. Barclay would even…”

You caught Riker’s stare and then his meaning occurred to you. Your face grew hot and you shook it off, refocusing.

“Oh, well, hold on a second, let me give it try,” you offered and crawled around him to get a better look. Pulling off your rifle, you gave the door a good pull. _Fucking piece of…,_ you cursed internally. Moving yourself, you grabbed it again, this time with your augmented arm and jerked back until it finally creaked open. A bolt went flying and hit the top of the tunnel, rebounding with a metallic clank.

“The bionic woman saves the day again,” Riker joked, his face red under the beard but his eyes bright with relief.

Just then, his communicator sounded. It was Picard. “Will, they followed us into the field.”

Wait, _they_ followed _us_? Because of their people onboard, you wondered? Did they take the act as one of aggression or abduction? Or, were they tracking and sabotaging from within?

The ship then rocked, sending you into your First Officer. His palm accidently hit your breast and you blushed fiercely. He pushed himself off, clearly a little flustered as well.

“Was that them we felt or a storm or…?”

“We’ve been hit… they are adapting to all of our modulations. Be advised, use caution!”

The development lit a fire under the both of you.

By the time you arrived to engineering, things had escalated rapidly. You nearly tripped over the vent on your way out of the hatch, your attention fixed on the foreign cables spiraling from the bulkheads. Thankfully, Geordi was safe and had been pushed off to the side.

A few security men were on the floor, though, and another darted in, firing his phaser – causing no damage to the being made of flesh and metal in front of you. Its movements were slightly robotic and hummed from its mechanical mechanisms. It twisted around effortlessly and knocked back the man, who fell unceremoniously into unconscious heap on the floor. The officer then disappeared, whisked away by a shimmering green light.

“They are abducting crew!” you shouted over to Riker, who had his back towards yours, surveying the scene as well. You both then dashed over to Geordi, jumping over prone and supine bodies and dodging the dark cabling that came down like tentacles.

“Are you okay, Commander?” you asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was clearly rattled.

It was like a war zone in here.

“The… warp core is down and they… inserted some wiring into Williams and then he just… dropped down,” LaForge managed, clearly in shock.

You glanced around and noticed the fallen officer. His skin was turning a sickly shade of gray.

Geordi’s frantic gestures caused you to glance up to see Riker blasting at a few of the mechanical beings, now descending upon you. The first one dropped, then the second… the third, however, marched on. “Alter your frequencies,” you called out, and pumped your rifle, firing the thing down just as it reached for Riker’s neck. 

A fire fight in engineering was always a bad idea.

As you continued to fire and adjust, screaming and maneuvering around the debris-filled terrain along the way, you saw foreign mechanical-looking pods forming along the walls. Sweat dampened your hair, your heart pounded like crazy. You grabbed Geordi’s arm and pushed him into the crawlway just as Riker frantically cried, “look out!!!”

You felt something puncture your neck and the world dimmed instantly.

***

Things came back to you slowly.

“What… what’s going on,” you croaked out, trying to blink away confusion and restore any vision.

Piercing pain radiated in your abdomen when you tried to move. Were your breasts tender too? You quickly realized that you were in restraints and pinned against something _hard._

“Riker… La Forge?” you weakly attempted.

“Oh, my temptress, it’s good to see you again,” came a familiar voice weaved within the still blurry scene that seemed to rock just a little.

It was making you dizzy.

“D-data?”

No. No. That wasn’t right.

“I guess I should be hurt that you don’t remember me darling.” What felt like lips pressed roughly onto the corner of your mouth. A hand reached out and squeezed your face and a wave of sickness overcame you. “I thought we had something special. You were going to let me _fuck you_ after all! Even if we had done the deed, you wouldn’t have had to worry about me getting you pregnant... but it does seem like I left you a nice parting gift anyway.”

His touch was surprisingly soft as he moved his fingers from your face, down your neck and over to your shoulder where your artificial arm connected with your flesh. He sighed longingly. “Beautiful.”

“L-llore,” you managed, your mouth dry, your lips cracked and the world still a haze.

“Thought you’d never see me again after you dumped me… into space? What a bitch. Ruined some of my bioplast. The crystal entity gave me a ride and, well, let’s just say I eventually found a woman that meets all my standards. She’s a fantastic fuck, too. Told her all about you, my brother, this ship and she wanted to help me out,” he said, pressing up against you, his synthetic breath metallic upon your face. “She _really_ cares!” He feigned sniffling.

“What the fuck… do… do you want?”

Your moxie made his yellow eyes grow even more wild.

“Aren’t you direct?” He sneered with a twisted laugh. “I clearly can’t get you pregnant but, well, you are still organic and my _Queen_ is always needing a fresh batch.”

Queen? Wasn’t Q talking about a Queen? And the android… oh shit.

“You’re going to turn into our own personal baby factory! The Borg always needs new bodies to assimilate and carry out their important work. We need new species to assimilate but also fodder and blood to spare.”

“What…”

“Oh, don’t you _what_ me. You had this coming. You’ve been pumped full of hormones that will RIPEN you for the harvest. Once we extract your eggs, you’ll be EJECTED into space too!”

“No…” you moaned out, still half out of it, struggling against the firm restraints.


	11. "To Boldly Go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pulls inspiration from/has elements of All Good Things… (TNG S7/E 25 & 26) and ST TNG: First Contact (movie). There are subtle hints to ST TNG: Nemesis (movie) too. Note, if you have not yet watched these, there are some spoilers!

You were in and out of it for a bit. For how long, you weren’t quite sure. Time felt like it lost all meaning. Waves of peaceful unconsciousness were disturbed by bouts of pain that crept its way in, bringing forward unwanted lucidity that assaulted you. You were reminded of your precarious situation and, in response, your body wanted to naturally deteriorate into sobs.

But you were aware enough to know the dangers of that; tears would not produce your freedom. If you allowed despair and fear to take root, it would be harder to pull yourself together; and, despite the urge to give in, you were resolved to push on, focusing on moments in time, something absolute and meaningful that you could rely on.

Something to draw peace and strength from.

Like fragments of beautiful memories. Cobbling them together in a semi-delirious state seemed to give you a smidge of what you desperately needed.

And it was just enough, even if it felt feverish, displaced and ragged.

Eventually, the sound of someone speaking woke you a bit more fully. Blinding pain still pulsated along your abdomen and flanks, but you did your best to push beyond it so you could focus on the amorphous voice’s words.

_“Skin… now—”_

It took a little bit longer but your ears finally got there.

“What a cold description for such a beautiful gift,” she – yes, it most decidedly was a _she_ – had said. Her tone was rich, seductive even.

You blinked, trying to adjust your eyes and raise your head.

Thoughts came racing back to you and you suppressed a whimper.

Were you still on the Enterprise?

Wait… The Captain!

“When your _brother_ told me about this ship, I will admit that I was intrigued. When the time distortion anomaly later appeared, and I could see the alternate timelines, I knew that I had to have your Captain. He, this ship and this crew, would be an important addition to the collective. Locutus was always meant to be.”

Alternate timelines? Locutus? _Wait a minute – Q…_

“You will find the task to be most challenging,” came a familiar voice, though it seemed to be exhausted and weak. When you came to the realization of who that was and how unnaturally pathetic he sounded, you nearly lost it.

“D-data…,” you impulsively cried out, still finding yourself restrained. You blinked rapidly in an effort to better your vision.

Blurred shapes gradually sharpened giving way to a scene that disheartened you.

Data was immobilized, fastened to a make-shift metallic table that was placed across some blinking consoles a few meters away, his feet facing towards you. Near him were more of those austere looking flesh and metal organisms though they remained eerily still like sentries.

“It looks like she’s awake,” the unidentified female voice hissed. “The mother of my children. Our children.”

“You will not harm her,” he barked from his position, trying to break free, and it was all the motivation you needed.

With one adrenaline-driven yank of your mechanical limb, you liberated yourself from the restraint and you then crushed the other that was wrapped around your other wrist. Recklessly, you charged forward towards him, punching at anything deemed as a threat that you could connect with. As your eyesight started to right itself even more and you got closer, you could see a thin line of red lips come into focus, then a set of nickel-colored eyes that held ancient depths. What appeared to be thick, rigid black hoses were attached to taut gray skin along her bald scalp. She moved with deadly grace, avoiding you and stepping back with a lethal smirk. Two cyborg-like beings then grabbed you.

Sickening fear instantly washed over you.

“A daring move but a futile one,” she commented clearly unaffected.

You tried to shake yourself free but it only caused their grip to tighten.

“Y/N—”

But Data’s words were cut short.

A pulse sounded. The android on the table convulsed through it then writhed in agony when the charge dissipated. You looked at him helplessly, worryingly. You would have thought that he would’ve went offline but he remarkably didn’t. As you examined him your heart instantly sank.

You could _see_ better and there were some _shocking_ changes.

Skin – real actual organic _skin_ – had been grafted over the exposed mechanical components of his forearm, with tubing containing near-black blood jutting out in various places. Half of his face remained untouched but the other – there was skin there too. A yellow eye and a brilliantly-colored blue eye looked right at you.

The blue was clouded over, the sclera bloodshot. Half of his dark hair was mussed.

“What are you doing to him?” you struggled pitifully against your captors.

“Y/N,” he murmured, somewhat dazed.

“Giving him something that no one could possibly be able to. A slice of humanity. We have reinstated his emotions,” she said coolly, her deep-silver eyes shimmering. “It has fused with his neural network. He no longer has the luxury to deactivate it upon will, leaving no choice but to fear us and do what we ask. This gift…,” she motioned slowly over the skin, “…is merely compensation.”

What a cruel way to _thank_ someone; to tailor punishment in the form of what once held so much appeal.

“Doesn’t seem much like a gift if you ask me.” Your words revealed your anger and pain.

“I am… sorry, Y/N,” Data said to you, his mismatched eyes imploring something left unspoken.

In was in that moment that an instant stream of tears flowed down your cheeks, dripping onto your tunic.

You couldn’t help it.

“Data, my sweet,” said the other woman. She leaned forward, brought his eyes to hers, and claimed his mouth with a wide-opened, languid kiss. You had to turn away in disgust and, as you did, you heard her speak smoothly once again. “You can now feel in a _tactile way_ in addition to your emotions and you will see how they complement each other. The nerve-endings are connected to the essence that is you. You will find that these sensations create a more fulfilling and very human experience. It will impact how you store memory, too. Tell me… have you ever had intercourse? When was the last time you were physically intimate?”

You shot a heated glare in their direction.

“I do not believe that those are appropriate questions,” he managed to reply, coming around slowly.

“They are while you lay on my table. You must be like your brother. You are clearly anatomically correct. Are you fully functional and programmed to know what to do with what you were given?”

“Again, those questions are not appropriate.”

“It is appropriate, especially if you are to be one of the three. You see, each cube contains a hive and a queen… and I need companionship. To further my gift to you, and to know if you are a suitable, we must explore if we are… compatible.”

“I do not desire your gift.”

She slammed her hand onto the table beside his head and spoke through gritted teeth. “You are making this hard on yourself. An artificial lifeform wishing to be human? It is a pathetic dream. Why wish to be less? You can be more, so much more and I am willing to show you that. I can GIVE YOU that!”

“I am more interested in your mission, your hierarchy,” Data started. “You say that you are the Queen of this…”

You glanced around and you took notice of something… or someone. In one of the pods off to the right, head lolled to the side and clearly unconscious.

It was the captain!

“Yes, and I need three kings. Multiples are better than one,” you heard her say. “You can give me what I need and, in return, I am willing to give you what you desire.”

“What I desire is for you to release my captain and…,” he paused a moment, “…my crewmate.”

Crewmate?

Data continued on, clearly trying his best to exude confidence in his words. “I will… I will willingly give you myself in exchange for their freedom.”

She smirked and laughed. “You all have a role and you are no position to negotiate any terms. Now, where were we… when were you last intimate?”

Silence.

“ANSWER ME!”

You watched Data flinch before responding.

“Four months, 2 weeks, 6 days—”

“Not as long as I originally thought,” her malicious gaze settled on you. “I suppose you and your _crewmate,”_ she spat out the words like venom, “were closer than I anticipated.”

“I told you,” came another voice. “He has a hard-on for that bitch and I suspected as much since we were reunited.”

It was Lore, prancing in like he owned the place and wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Brother, it’s okay. I know you adore her so we’ll be sure to honor her memory. But, Queenie, I’m hurt… I thought I would be the only one who would have the honor to fuck you.” Lore settled around, facing the oddly beautiful yet gothic-looking woman. “We keep Data around in case we need spare parts.”

“It’s not an exclusive relationship,” she purred, touching his cheek. “Besides, his distinctiveness is desired within the collective.”

“But why fuck him?”

“I must know his worthiness. It will also connect us.”

“I will accept your gift,” Data abruptly said, causing all eyes to fall upon him.

“What?” you exclaimed.

He ignored your cry. He couldn’t possibly be considering this!

Lore seemed to be a bit agitated but you figured that he didn’t have much say-so, either; it was the Queen who was calling the shots. Her slim, mechanical fingers glided over Data’s bindings and they instantly released. He stood to face her and Lore erupted into laughter.

“This wasn’t the plan,” he suddenly grew serious and prodded a finger into the Borg Queen’s arm. She gave him the deadliest of stares as his face twitched.

“I know what this collective needs. I bring order to chaos. I bring species to perfection. I am the Borg and you do not question our faultlessness,” she hissed.

“If you are so perfect, then why assimilate other creatures? Especially ones like my dear brother,” Lore shouted angrily, getting into her face.

Oh dear.

The Borg Queen swiveled sharply and bared her teeth at him. “Do not DARE question the collective! You are a simple being created by even simpler beings and you cannot even BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND. I bring more. I bring together the organic and the synthetic.”

The two continued to argue back and forth and, as they did, you caught Data’s eyes.

It was brief. It was quiet. But it was just enough to _warn you_ before everything descended into complete pandemonium.

While Lore and the Queen were distracted, Data took his chance to reach over to where a phaser rifle was stowed away behind a console, confirming your suspicions that you all were still on the Enterprise. He quickly shot down the two drones holding you, took your hand and charged over to Picard. Along the way, he busted a few warp core coolant pumps, sending mist across the scene. He pushed the captain into you to avoid the fog before planting a firm yet desperate kiss onto your lips.

When you parted, you heard Lore and the Queen shouting in the background, coming to you three quickly. Data just looked at you, his eyes the most expressive you had ever seen them.

“From the first moment you kissed me, I knew that something within me changed. I never thought it was possible – to feel, to be more human. You made it possible.”

You gaped at him.

“I love you,” he said looking completely wrecked before pushing you and the Captain forcibly into the corridor. The door then slammed down, sealing off the room and separating you from…

“DATA!!”

You scrambled up to beat on the door just as the ship started to blare warnings.

Fuck! The crew! The Captain!

“DATA!! DATA!” you cried again and again until your throat was raw.

But the door did not budge.

Why didn’t he just come with you two?

Because of Lore and the Queen, you reasoned. He had sacrificed himself to save the captain. To save as much crew as possible.

To save you.

To make sure Lore and the Queen were destroyed.

The warning was counting down. An explosion was imminent.

Flashes of memories came to you. It was the same memories that held you together before. Of Geordi’s laugh, Riker’s knowing smile, Worf’s strength, and Deanna’s warmth.

The way Data made love to you the first time.

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”

With shaking fingers and bleary eyes, you reached down for the Captain. His eyes fluttered open as you lifted him with your artificial arm. “Wh—what’s going…,” he stammered, completely disoriented.

“We have to go,” you said urgently, trying to recall the means of egress to the nearest shuttle. Each step you took, it granted the Captain’s life but it also sealed Data’s fate.

Everything then was enveloped suddenly by an intense white light.

***

The blinding light gave way to the cargo bay. Everything was clean. Immaculate even. The warning that once throbbed through the ship and your head – gone.

“Commander L/N.”

You turned your head to see the Captain there, coming towards you like nothing ever happened. You looked at him wildly. His uniform was crisp. His eyes clear.

What the fuck?

“Are you okay?” you asked him frantically.

“I am. I am. Are you?” He reached out towards you and placed a hand on your arm, his expression conveying concern and warmth. It was almost paternal. All you could do was nod your head as the bay doors slid open to reveal Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf. The CMO sprinted over and immediately ran a medical tricorder over the Captain as Worf surveyed the room.

“I found something,” he grumbled. Content that Picard was in good hands, you walked over towards the Klingon.

What you saw floored you.

In an instant, you collapsed to your knees and picked up the busted android head that had rolled near some units. Dark hair was in disarray and half of the face was blown, exposing circuits.

It was the same side that was once graced with flesh.

Lifeless.

He… he was gone. You clutched it towards your chest and your eyes started to burn.

Worf stood nearby and you felt his hand on your shoulder, but the world ceased to exist in that moment. Indescribable sadness filled you. It was a reality you could not reconcile.

“Y/N.”

The sound of your name, the voice — it jolted you. Your attention immediately went to the doors of the bay where it originated. A second of confusion hit you as you glanced in disbelief from the head cradled in your hands, to the lanky android taking long strides towards you.

There was no flesh. No blue eye. He was completely restored to his former self.

“Data. DATA!”

Dropping the decapitated head, you made a mad dash into his open arms, nearly tripping over shit along the way. He caught you, though, and held you close, peppering kisses in your hair. You were trembling as you squeezed him, the onslaught of emotions causing you to sob. A startling thought occurred to you in that moment though and, as you pulled back to look at him, any fears of it being Lore dissipated.

Lore never gazed at you like that.

“Time and humanity. Your android has shown just how benevolent he is,” Q’s voice came suddenly. “Self-sacrifice for a group of meatbags that will eventually perish and rot. How completely and utterly… _human_.”

Everyone’s attention shifted to the being who was elaborately dressed in burgundy, suspended in the air on a chair fit for royalty. His eyes were rimmed with shadowy liner and he was focused solely on Picard.

“Were you behind all of this?” The Captain demanded to know.

Q flicked his fingers with an air of arrogance about him.

“Yes and no. From the moment I met you, Jean-Luc, I told you that I would be watching. The Borg Queen was displaced from her time and went rogue so the continuum made you and your crew go through this test. And she needed to suffer for her insufferable witlessness.”

“I’m tired of your games.” Picard’s eyes blazed like cerulean fire.

You all had just went through the wringer and the thought that it was Q’s machinations brought forward his ire. The omnipotent one waggled his finger and tsked.

“It was not me, I assure you. I did not construct the game but you and your crew, yes, you determined the outcome. Today, you saved your precious quadrant from a calamitous fate but trust me… there are more Borg, more Queens and they will be coming.”

The chair floated backwards until it disappeared. Picard was left staring and clenching his jaw.

Other officers filtered in. LaForge, Riker, and Troi. With them in sight, a big sense of relief overcame you.

Whatever Q had done, you were thankful. A quick assessment determined that the Enterprise suffered no lasting damage and all crew were accounted for and for the most part healthy. There were no lingering traces of the Borg, the Queen, or that they had ever been there. The only reminder left was a dismembered Lore who was found in additional pieces. The stamps on the chronometers also revealed that time had indeed elapsed.

When things finally settled and you were walking towards your quarters with Data, he kept your mind from wandering too far. He went into a great detail about the Borg Queen, how the skin graphing worked, and assessing her and the situation on other levels – all with clear emotional undertones.

His emotion chip was now a permanent part of him.

In the morning, you all would be sitting in the briefing room to go over the final reports to submit to Starfleet Command. Everyone was still reeling but to ‘boldly go’ meant there were going to be surprises.

That’s what you all signed up for.

But what had you most consumed in that moment was something that you hadn’t signed up for.

“Are you okay, Y/N? You appear to be distracted.”

You paused, truly taking in the sight of the android who was looking bewilderedly at you. His gold eyes. His prim and proper appearance.

His hand holding your mechanical one.

“You… love me?” you whispered, studying his face.

“Affirmative,” he said as it as if were a clear fact, though his eyes and facial expression held much more.

Never in your wildest dreams would you have imagined that everything would have led you both to this point. An emotionless android seeking knowledge of what it meant to be human, tied to decorum and programming and subroutines, _falling_ for a scientist specializing in behavioral studies? The one who initially questioned him about how his report on Lieutenant Yar’s passing seemed so strangely personal?

And you kissed him originally to avoid Riker’s dubious advances but, what you hadn’t planned on was how that would serve as the catalyst for you both.

In your differences, you gravitated towards each other. You learned from each other. You grew, together. You both found a piece of humanity in an otherwise tumultuous universe.

And, perhaps there was beauty in all that because, honestly…

You had fallen for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one more installment – and there is smut, some surprises, and a few other things I need to tidy up. Stay tuned!


	12. "Best of Both Worlds"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning, I wanted to create a story that was primarily from the reader's POV, so you could experience Data's milestones through those eyes. Things may not have been what you perceived them to be and there were a lot of things happening that you didn't necessarily have a line of sight to. To try and bring it all together, I wanted to deliver this final chapter from a semi-Data POV. I hope it works. I will likely edit it a bit here and there, tweaking to fine-tune it but... here we are. 
> 
> Note, there are elements from Star Trek Nemesis here.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your wonderful support! :)

When he was able to sort through all the confusing emotions and find the words, Data decided he wanted to share with you the details on how he experienced things. He had compared them from two points: before, when he first met you and how things were now.

It was quite the transformation. Milestone after milestone, layer over layer.

He went into great detail on how his form, while anatomically correct, functioned in unison with the emotion chip. It enabled him to experience things in a more intense way. Tactile sensations were initiated in various places, his form more sensitive and heightened to external stimuli. It added depth to his overall processing. It was similar to what the Borg Queen had mentioned and experimented with, but also different. It wasn’t fully human obviously since he didn’t have an organic shell but that did not mean that what he experienced was any less real for him.

This reality was so... yes, it was thrilling. Fascinating.

You didn’t seem to quite understand his ramblings so he made it his mission to _show_ you. He was compelled to show you just how _real_ it was.

It was that evening that you two snuck into one of the shuttles and _fucked like rabbits._ Yes, he believed that was the saying. He knew he had surprised you when he set you on top the navigational console, dropped his uniform pants and quickly divested you of yours, and plunged forward at an urgent pace that not only revealed his need, but had you instantly moaning and grinding to meet his intense thrusts too.

He muffled your whimpering and your cries with his mouth.

His lips then dropped to your neck as he continued to drive into you, which in turn activated an unseen setting on the controls. Lights flashed, sounds emanated. When you went to move to shut it off, he slammed down his hand against it, effectively silencing it and adjusted your positioning without missing a fucking beat.

He continued to take you.

That was his mission.

Things built up. You were pressed firmly against the window, him hammering into you, and oblivious to everything but each other. An officer or Geordi could’ve walked in and you all wouldn’t have had the mindset to notice.

He knew you were close just by gauging the sweet sobs you made. He liked those sounds. He made some of his own, too; guttural, in rhythm with his thrusts and the _pleasurable_ sensations that came with each and every one.

When you tensed up and then fell apart _beautifully_ against him, quivering and vulnerable from an orgasm that left you completely incoherent, he held you close and kissed your hairline tenderly. The warmth of you surrounding him, the massive wetness of your release and your soft flesh, was inviting to him. It felt like home.

 _Home._ He marveled at the notion. Strange. New. But he took the time to take it in. The _realness_ of it all. It overrode his innate functions in analyzation. Instead of naturally defaulting to measuring your pulse or some other thing, he paused and found himself staring at you in wonder. And he then realized quickly how right he had been, but in this moment it was made even more pronounced.

The flush of your skin, the dampness upon your brow. Your hair, a wreck.

In this light, you never looked more _beautiful_ to him.

Yes, beautiful. A miracle. Wait, miracle? Yes. His beautiful miracle.

_His._

_Over and over and over he took you. He orgasmed over and over along with you until his synthetic reserves were nearly depleted._

Insatiable. Hot. Heavy.

He didn’t realize that he would experience what seemed to be tenderness in his groin area after so many couplings in one evening.

Yet another new sensation. How was that even possible? 

***

The next evening the Enterprise found itself orbiting Earth.

When you both took that same _fucking_ shuttle to the Daystrom Institute to deliver Lore’s parts to Bruce Maddox, he found you pulling away just a little. He ached to make love to you on the short journey back to the Enterprise and you did not reciprocate. At first, he thought it was his imagination and perhaps you were sore too from the previous night’s activities, but when you attended William Riker and Deanna Troi’s wedding a few days later planetside in San Francisco, you were uncharacteristically quiet. He then thought it may have been the conversation about your misadventures that set that off. You had admitted to him, after dropping off what was left of Lore, that you and his brother had “dry-humped” (a phrase that still mystified him) in the Cargo Bay before he had turned against you and brutally mutilated your arm.

And you didn’t stop your confessions there. The kiss from the evening you discussed Lieutenant Yar? It was your attempt to evade Riker’s advances.

He didn’t know how to process it. Even though you had attributed it originally to having a tiring evening, he had thought it was a part of you showing your care.

You did display care and concern and, in all of his analyses, he had found that to be the singular moment that launched him down this path. It sparked something in his positronic brain. You actually asked how he was doing after Lieutenant Yar had passed. No one outside of the Captain had ever done that before.

This path of discovery. His quest to understand and become more human, as fulfilled as it could ever be. An ambition that was tested by Q and one that he had passed.

So why did you share that information, all seemingly within the same breath? Were you attempting to push him away? The news truly didn’t define anything, at least to him, because of where it all ended up. He wouldn’t have changed a single thing.

You were avoiding him for the majority of the wedding reception though. People were dancing. He had made a toast to the couple. He even sang. During it all, he was searching the crowd for _you_. But you were no where to be found. 

Riker and Troi were going to be transferred to the Titan when all this was over and he – yes, he, an android, would transition as First Officer on the USS Enterprise.

Did the shift in role affect you?

He eventually spotted you in the crowd, sipping a drink and seemingly dodging him by darting in between waves of people, guests. When he went to follow you, his fellow officers stopped to congratulate him on his promotion while others asked where you were at. His relationship with you was one that seemed to be very much out there and relatively well received amongst the crew, though some were more or less curious than anything else.

Lwaxana Troi, dressed in a sparkly frilly thing and looking like an animal in heat, had waylaid him at one point too. She had been desperately searching for _Jean-Luc_ , her frantic voice seemingly laced with unrequited affection. It was an odd exchange but he managed to navigate through it all and found you by the sparkling lake, the moon beginning to reflect light subtlety off its surface. 

Relief came over him but it oddly mixed with something else. Was it anxiety?

“Have you been avoiding me, Y/N?” he asked as he took timid steps towards you, his normal neutral tone a bit softer. It reached his eyes. When he was close enough, he wanted to reach out to you but hesitated. Inside, he dreaded to hear the answer. What if you said yes? 

You didn’t look at him.

“Deanna told me that she’s pregnant,” you finally whispered.

A beat passed.

“That is wonderful news,” he said, unsure on how to proceed.

When you turned to face him, your eyes were shimmering heartbreakingly.

Was that not the right thing to say? He was confused. There was so much to celebrate.

“I know I should be happy. I am happy for her. For them but... I can’t help... I’ll never have that.”

You uttered it out shakily. He just tilted his head and regarded you with a quizzical look.

Your countenance grew stormy.

“You know, because of Lore? Of that Borg Queen? If that’s not enough, even if I wanted to… even if I could… we… we…”

The rise in your voice quickly deteriorated into a weak, strangled sound. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for this but made his best effort to move forward with his mission: in loving you. He pulled you into him and, at first, you resisted his arms but eventually you found ease and home in them.

It gave him courage. Yes, and strength. Mastering these complex feelings was still very new for him but he tried.

“I always thought that we would have children someday, if you wanted them.” There it is was. He paused, wanting to proceed with some measure of sensitivity but, at the same time, convey how he earnestly felt without further turning you away. He felt at this point rejection would likely destroy him.

He continued on, a new sensation quaking inside of him. Uncertainty. “I would never be able to father biological children in any scenario. I am sorry for that and for all that you have been through. However, that does not mean that you cannot have offspring. We could create children together and raise them together.”

The words were tender, light against your hair. Their deeper meaning though showed the extent of his _feelings._

He looked off into the distance, to the stars beginning to dot the sky. He may not be able to reproduce in the traditional sense, but Soong gave him the means to bond. Why else would he had been given functioning parts? Why would he have the capacity for emotions? Why would he have the capacity to grow and evolve from all of what he was given? 

His capacity for love and build from it was real. And Soong considered him as his legacy, his offspring. So why would this be any different?

“We all have hands that we are dealt. My poker games with the crew taught me that. You may not feel completely human, just as I do not _feel_ completely like an android. I think between the two us, we would make great parents. We can bring the best of both worlds to our children.”

As if on cue, a small breeze came off the water and caused you to bury yourself deeper against him.

“I love you,” you whispered into him. He closed his eyes in relief. Yes, relief. He pulled you closer, saying it back sweetly into your ear.

The future was a blank canvas and it was up to the two of you to paint it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story! Let me know what you thought. I’d love to hear from you. :)


	13. Acknowledgements

I went through and made some edits to the final chapter and expanded it in some places where I felt it might be needed. :) 

Writing this work was especially rewarding but also very very challenging. How does one write for Data? I have seen some amazing works out there and I am always reminded how incredible these folks are. You gave me inspiration and drive. My only wish and desire was to accomplish at least half of what you were able to write. I am definitely not a Star Trek writer haha. You all make it look so effortless!!

Special thanks to Cerephone and Strangeworks for their amazing stories that inspired this work. I also need to thank Cerephone and strangeworks, along with the incredible starvixen, reylo4ever, Galaxsphere347, HauntedHotdog, Lasernahrwal, InsanelyCapricornus, PainfullyPaile, purplenebula, IhasCat5, DataLove and Ash (and everyone who gave this a chance and a read) for your support and feedback. I appreciate you all so much! Without your amazing support, I wouldn’t have had the motivation to complete this. I’m a one-shot/short story writer at heart haha. :)

Also a special thanks to everyone who left kudos and bookmarked this work, too. I see you and appreciate you so so much!!

Finally, but definitely not least, I wanted to thank any future readers who stumble upon this work and gave it a chance, too. I am appreciative that you made it this far into the story and I hope it brings you much much joy. <3 I will be checking in, writing more things that vary and strike my fancy, so if you leave a comment — be assured I will see it and plan to respond. :) <3

Much love, CelticLady


End file.
